


Моби-Дин и волшебная шляпа

by cuppa_tea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Аластар, Амара, Бенни Лафитт, Бобби Сингер, Габриэль, Гарт, Джон Винчестер, Дин Винчестер - Freeform, Духоловы, Кастиэль - Freeform, Кастиэль/Дин Винчестер, Кроули - Freeform, Муми-тролль, Мэри Винчестер - Freeform, Снусмумрик, Сэм Винчестер - Freeform, Уриэль
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Ранней весной Моби-Дин и его друзья нашли в горах волшебный предмет. Удастся ли им обуздать магические чары, или неразбериха и кутерьма навсегда поселятся в спокойном до того Моби-Доле?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В 2012 году мне приснился странный сон. Некий врач-хирург фанатеет от "Сверхъестественного" и вывешивает в Интернете свой фанарт: флаффнейшие, милые, умиротворенные рисунки в стиле Туве Янссон, где персонажи SPN представлены в виде героев "Шляпы волшебника".  
> Я проснулась, и так захотелось мне увидеть эти рисунки наяву! Но увы.
> 
> Идея меня не оставляла. Рисовать я не умею, зато могу рассказывать. Поэтому на днях начала писать задуманный кроссовер. Пока не знаю, что из этого получится и получится ли вообще — не хочу загадывать. Вывешивать буду по мере написания. Возможны правки опубликованных ранее глав.

Моби-Дин почувствовал сквозь сон, как солнышко щекочет его закрытые веки. Просыпаться не хотелось, очень уж теплой и уютной была постель, а сны – сладкими, как мамин яблочный пирог. Он потянулся, прижимая к мордочке передние лапки и вытягивая задние – и вдруг сморщил нос. Во рту остался противный привкус сосновых иголок, которыми вся семья поужинала накануне зимней спячки.  
\-- Чокнутые веганы, -- проворчал Моби-Дин и открыл глаза.  
Комната была залита весенним солнцем.  
На улице раздался свист. Наверное, это его и разбудило.  
Свист был условный: три длинных свистка и два коротких. А потом еще один короткий. И три длинных. И один полудлинный. А потом кто-то принялся насвистывать «Болеро» Равеля.  
\- Дебилоид, -- вздохнул Моби-Дин.  
Он соскользнул с кровати на пол, на цыпочках подбежал к окну и поднял фрамугу. Шкурка тут же встала дыбом от промозглого ветра.  
Моби-Дин высунулся в окно.  
\-- Здорово, Гаффт! – крикнул он.  
Внизу, среди тающих сугробов, дрожал маленький, тощий зверек с большой головой на тонкой шее. В Моби-Доле никто не воспринимал его всерьез, и только Моби-Дин испытывал к нему нечто вроде дружеской солидарности. При такой несолидной наружности, Гаффт питался исключительно сырым мясом. Моби-Дин тоже любил мясо, только мелко порубленное, жареное и в виде прослойки между двумя ломтиками свежеиспеченной булки.  
\-- Ты уже проснулся? – крикнул Гаффт.  
\-- А что, не похоже?  
\-- Это смотря как рассуждать. С одной стороны, ты выглянул из окна, значит, ты проснулся. Но с другой, об этом никто не знает, стало быть, ты еще спишь.  
\-- Но ты-то знаешь.  
\-- Точно, -- обрадовался Гаффт. – Тогда спускайся! Айда на гору, послушаем прогноз погоды.  
\-- Щас, погоди… -- пробурчал Моби-Дин, засовываясь обратно в комнату.  
Он накинул серый халатик – все-таки на улице еще холодно – завязал пояс и спустился из окна по наружной лестнице на землю.  
Гаффт чихнул и потер лапкой усы.  
\-- Будь здоров.  
\-- Спасибо.  
\-- Надо разбудить Лосярика – он тоже хотел послушать прогноз.  
\-- Лосярик уже проснулся. Он сейчас в лесу.  
И правда – в сторону леса уходила через сугробы двойная полоса огромных продолговатых следов.  
Моби-Дин вздрогнул.  
\-- Очешуеть!.. Лосярик-то, похоже, вымахал за зиму что твоя каланча.  
\-- Неа, он просто…  
Тут издалека послышалось рассыпчатое шлепанье, и из-за деревьев показался Лосярик. Он бежал на снегоступах, высоко подкидывая ноги. Его зеленые лосины были все в снегу, а на зеленой фуфайке расплылись большие темные пятна.  
Лосярик подбежал к ним, остановился и нагнулся, упираясь лапами в коленки. Волосы у него были собраны в неряшливый пучок.  
\-- Привет, Лосинта! – поприветствовал Моби-Дин. – Как спалось?  
\-- Прикольно. На сосновых иголках снятся очень легкие сны.  
Моби-Дин поморщился, снова почувствовав хвойный привкус во рту.  
\-- На гору пойдешь?  
\-- А то! Но сначала переоденусь. Подождете?  
Моби-Дин улыбнулся.  
\-- Валяй, чудило.  
\-- Пугало огородное, -- ласково ответил Лосярик.  
Он снял снегоступы и зашел в дом через дверь.  
Десять минут спустя он показался оттуда же в сухой фуфайке.  
Выбирая путь среди ручейков и островков подтаявшего снега, трое друзей начали восхождение в гору. 

На вершине было холодно и дул сильный ветер.  
А еще там находился предмет, который нисколько, ну ни капельки не должен был там находиться.  
Шелковый цилиндр. Он стоял вверх тормашками на высокой тулье и источал из своих глубин загадочную тьму.  
\-- Шляпа, -- после долгого молчания сказал Лосярик.  
\-- Черная, - сказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Дорогая, -- сказал Гаффт.  
\-- Бесхозная.  
\-- Одна-одинешенька.  
\-- Никому не нужна…  
И все трое в один миг бросились на шляпу.  
\-- Вот это штукенция! – сказал Моби-Дин, выплюнув снег.  
Он выбрался из-под Лосярика и Гаффта и принялся отряхивать изрядно помятый цилиндр.  
\-- Я первый ее увидел… -- захныкал Гаффт.  
\-- В кругу семьи не щелкай клювом.  
\-- Ладно вам, -- примирительно сказал Лосярик. – Мы втроем ее нашли. А кроме того, что нам с ней делать?  
Друзья задумались.  
\-- Что-нибудь в ней хранить, -- сказал Гаффт.  
\-- Например?  
\-- Да что угодно… Золото! Бриллианты! Сокровища!  
В маленьком сердечке Гаффта вечно горела жажда наживы.  
\-- Золото, бриллианты… -- передразнил Моби-Дин. – Разве не ясно? Всякая шляпа нужна для того, чтобы носить ее на голове!  
Он поднял шляпу над собой, отпустил – и тут же провалился в нее по плечи.  
\-- Пожалуй, она тебе слегка великовата, -- сказал Лосярик, снимая с него цилиндр.  
Моби-Дин пошатывался. У него почему-то кружилась голова, а перед глазами плясали разноцветные кольца.  
\-- Эй! С тобой все в порядке? – забеспокоился Лосярик.  
Моби-Дин помотал ушами.  
\-- Вроде как… Слушай, а может, ты возьмешь ее себе?  
\-- Зачем?  
\-- Ну… Пришьешь к ней лямки. Сплетешь крышку. Будет тебе рюкзак.  
\-- Спасибо, не надо, -- торопливо сказал Лосярик. – Сумка у меня уже есть.  
Он очень любил свою заштопанную зеленую котомку.  
\-- Ну так будет еще одна.  
\-- Знаете что? Отнесем ее вниз, -- предложил Лосярик. – Моби-Мама придумает, куда ее приспособить. Кстати, кто-нибудь помнит, зачем мы сюда поднялись?  
Он поставил шляпу на землю и отвернулся, вглядываясь в небо на востоке.  
Гаффт и Моби-Дин повернулись туда же.  
Прошло немного времени, и до них донеслось чириканье. Потом в небе появилась темная точка. Она быстро приблизилась, превратившись в толстенькую черную птичку.  
\-- Привет-привет! – прощебетала птичка, кружа над верхушкой горы и что есть силы работая крылышками. – Самый точный прогноз на весну и лето, прямо из первых лап! Весна ожидается дружной! В апреле случится наводнение, но до Моби-дома вода не дойдет! Ждите чудесное лето! Шестьдесят пять солнечных дней! Погода испортится двадцать седьмого августа, сразу после того, как Моби-Мама вымоет окна!..  
\-- Это я и сам предсказать могу… -- буркнул Моби-Дин. – Слышь, -- он задрал голову, -- а как насчет прогноза на сегодня? Будет ли вечером снег? Переменится ли ветер? В конце концов, сколько градусов в тени?  
\-- Вот еще! – возмущенно чирикнула птичка. – Я вам что, ясновидящая?  
Она взмахнула хвостиком и полетела дальше.  
\-- Вот так всегда, -- сказал Лосярик. – Метеорология примерно такая же наука, как гадание по осенней паутине.  
Он достал из кармана брикет сухой травы, откусил с угла и стал задумчиво жевать.  
Моби-Дин скривился.  
\-- Фу! Как ты можешь есть этот овечий корм?  
\-- Стопроцентно натуральный, бесхолестериновый продукт. Ноль калорий, дополна растительной клетчатки.  
\-- Брррр… -- Моби-Дин посмотрел вниз, на Моби-Дол. -- Надеюсь, к тому времени, как мы вернемся, мама поджарит бэкап.  
Лосярик и Гаффт уставились на него.  
\-- Бэкин?.. Бэкофф?.. Тьфу! Бэкон!  
\-- Да уж, кто-то основательно дал храпака, -- с опаской протянул Лосярик.

В это время в Моби-Доле, в маленьком домике с голубой крышей Моби-Мама, зевая и зябко прижимая ушки, повязывала на талии кухонный фартук. У всех Моби-троллей талия – условное понятие, поэтому завязки пришлись где-то посередине тушки, где бурчало от голода.  
Из раковины выполз сонный таракан и замер на прилавке, шевеля усами.  
\-- Охохонюшки, -- вздохнула Моби-Мама и шваркнула по нему сковородкой.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда юные первопроходцы вернулись к Моби-дому, солнышко, поднявшееся высоко в небе, припекало уже почти по-летнему, а из кухонной форточки вовсю благоухало домашней стряпней.  
\-- Оладьи! – выдохнул Моби-Дин.  
Он запыхался. Нести шляпу оказалось почетно, но далеко не приятно. Волочить за собой по воде и снегу – жалко, нести перед собой – как будто у тебя вырос второй живот; взять под мышку – лапки коротки, а держать ее за поля – так она слишком тяжела для маленьких Моби-тролльских пальчиков.  
Несмотря на все это, Моби-Дин наотрез отказался отдать трофей длиннолапому Лосярику.  
\-- Оладьи – это как-то гламурненько, -- высказался Гаффт и получил пинок по голени.  
Пинок, однако, вышел непоучительным, потому что в первую очередь Моби-Дина беспокоило то, как бы сохранить равновесие и не шлепнуться в лужу вместе с цилиндром.  
\-- Гламурненько! – фыркнул он. – А ты у нас кто, гот?  
\-- Майн гот! – громко поправил Лосярик и остановился.  
Гаффт и Моби-Дин посмотрели на него. Однако восклицание Лосярика было вызвано не лингвистическим педантизмом, а тем, что он увидел у входа в дом.  
\-- Похоже, у нас гости! – весело сказал он.  
\-- И, похоже, они явились первыми к столу, -- кисло подметил Гаффт.  
К домику с восточной стороны долины тянулись следы двух пар маленьких лап, на первый взгляд ничем не отличающихся от лапок Моби-троллей. Следы заканчивались у входной двери.  
Моби-Дину стало жарко, как в июле. Он вдруг вспомнил, почему не хотел просыпаться этим утром. Потому что ему снился кто-то добрый, и смешной, и бестолковый… и очень-очень хороший… и синеглазый… тот, кто оставлял в снегу такие же милые следы…  
\-- Что ты имеешь против Хвостиэля? – проворчал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Ничего. Хвостиэль – душка, но он опять притащил с собой невежу-братца.  
\-- Это еще кто кого притащил, -- усмехнулся Лосярик.  
Старший брат Хвостиэля вечно критиковал все, связанное с Моби-троллями, но это не мешало ему исправно зачищать обеденный стол Моби-Мамы.  
\-- Ладно, пойдем, пока они все не съели, -- сказал Моби-Дин и зашлепал вперед.

Двое гостей сидели спинами к двери на кухню и, как и предположил Гаффт, уплетали оладьи. А Моби-Мама орудовала возле плиты половником и сковородой.  
Бежевая курточка Хвостиэля лежала на стуле рядом, а крылышки и задранный вверх хвостик подрагивали от нетерпения и восторга. Синяя лента, повязанная возле самой кисточки, подрагивала тоже. Сколько Хвостиэль ни завязывал ее на бант, она все время распускалась и двумя кончиками повисала вниз.  
Хвост его брата Укуриэля был заправлен в карман черного пиджака. Укуриэль ел так усердно, что у него на затылке двигались складки.  
Хвостиэль обернулся, услышав шаги.  
Непокорный черный хохолок у него на голове торчал во все стороны… А глаза были такими же синими, как изразцы на печке в гостиной.  
\-- Здравствуй, Дин, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Привет, -- небрежно бросил Моби-Дин, стараясь не краснеть слишком сильно, и прошествовал через кухню. – Мама, смотри, что мы нашли!  
Моби-Мама обернулась с половником в лапке.  
\-- Какая необычная шляпа! – удивилась она. – Где вы ее взяли?  
\-- На вершине горы, -- встрял Гаффт. – Я первый ее увидел!  
\-- А если тот, кто ее потерял, будет ее искать?  
\-- А мы напишем на табличке: «Потерявшему черный цилиндр просьба обращаться в Моби-дом», и отнесем ее на гору, -- сказал Лосярик.  
\-- Ладно, -- Моби-Мама отвернулась к плите, чтобы выложить поджарившиеся оладьи на тарелку. – Оставьте шляпу здесь, мойте лапы и за стол. Ах, дети, опять вы ходили в горы на голодный желудок! Так недолго и простыть.  
\-- Ну, мы не то что некоторые эльффы, -- Моби-Дин намылил лапы, -- которые ни минуточки не могут потерпеть пустоту в желудке.  
\-- Хмм! – сказал Укуриэль.  
На это «хмм» никто ничего не ответил. Все знали, о чем думает Укуриэль, и никому не хотелось в двести пятидесятый раз ввязываться в один и тот же спор.  
Трое друзей заняли стулья напротив братьев-эльффов.  
\-- А где папа? – спросил Моби-Дин.  
Моби-Мама поставила на стол тарелку с горячими оладьями и еще одну банку с малиновым вареньем.  
\-- Папе захотелось перечитать Дневник Воображаемых Приключений. Я отнесу оладьи к нему в кабинет. А заодно и шляпу – пусть примерит. Если ему не подойдет, поставим возле входной двери, и будет у нас корзина для зонтов… Не переживай, малыш, -- сказала Моби-Мама Гаффту, который, сидя перед пустой тарелкой, уставился на нее печальными щенячьими глазами. – У меня для тебя тоже припасено кое-что вкусное.  
Она вернулась к кухонному прилавку и вынула с нижней полки круглый поднос, закрытый стеклянным куполом. На подносе лежало сырое бычье сердце.  
\-- Вот единственный ребенок, для которого мне не приходится готовить, -- Моби-Мама сгрузила сердце Гаффту на тарелку. – Достаточно просто разморозить.  
Гаффт подождал, пока Моби-Мама выйдет в коридор с оладьями и шляпой, после чего вцепился в мясо и лапами, и клыками. Моби-Дин на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше.  
\-- Приятного аппетита, Гаффт, -- сказал вежливый Хвостиэль.  
\-- Грррхххх! – сказал Гаффт.


	3. Chapter 3

Без Моби-Мамы разговор не клеился, а проще говоря, все молчали как рыбы. Присутствие за столом Укуриэля никогда не способствовало дружеской беседе. Лосярик, по обыкновению, ушел в себя. Моби-Дин пытался не таращиться на то, как Хвостиэль быстро, но очень деликатно ест оладьи, поливая каждый малиновым вареньем. Гаффт сосредоточенно расправлялся со своей внушающей трепет порцией.  
На втором этаже открылась и закрылась дверь, и минуту спустя в кухню на мягких лапках вернулась Моби-Мама.  
\-- Ну что, дети, обсудили все свои дела? – спросила она, как будто не замечая напряженной тишины.  
Она сняла фартук и повесила его на крючок. Рассеянно проверила, горячий ли кофейник, налила себе в чашку кофе и села за стол – рядом с Гаффтом.  
\-- Папе очень идет цилиндр. Он в нем такой солидный… Статный… Сразу приосанился, как церковный староста… -- Моби-Мама улыбалась, но между бровей у нее появилась тревожная морщинка. – Сказал, подождет до лета, если к тому времени хозяин шляпы не объявится, мы совершим ритуал присвоения, и тогда он будет носить цилиндр не снимая. – Она задумчиво отпила из чашки. – И все же что-то есть странное в этой шляпе…  
\-- Она как у фокусника, -- сказал Лосярик.  
\-- Или похоронных дел мастера, -- подал голос Укуриэль.  
\-- Или чародея, -- с нажимом сказал Моби-Дин, сердито глядя на Укуриэля.  
\-- То-то и оно, то-то и оно… -- Моби-Мама постучала пальчиками по столу.  
Гаффт проглотил особенно крупный кусок и икнул.  
\-- Осторожнее, золотце.  
\-- На таких едоков мяса не напасешься, -- пробубнил Укуриэль.  
\-- Цыц! – прикрикнула на него Моби-Мама. – Как можно быть таким невоспитанным? А ну-ка, извинись.  
\-- Извини, Гаффт, -- ухмыльнулся Укуриэль.  
\-- Ничего, -- ответил сытый, а значит, миролюбиво настроенный Гаффт. – Я не всегда столько ем. Только после спячки.  
\-- Ешь на здоровье, -- Моби-Мама погладила его по спине.  
Через некоторое время Гаффт отодвинул от себя тарелку с остатками бычьего сердца.  
\-- Кажется, я наелся, -- виновато сказал он.  
\-- Хорошо, золотце. То, что осталось, отдадим Бенуа. А ты иди, вымой лапки и умойся.  
\-- Мам, а вы уже видели Бенуа? – спросил Моби-Дин, взглядом провожая Гаффта до раковины.  
\-- Нет, сынок. Мы с папой тоже проснулись только сегодня утром. А в такие солнечные дни Бенуа прячется у себя.  
\-- Ну еще бы, днем он слеп как крот, -- себе под нос сказал Укуриэль, щедро заливая вареньем последнюю оладью.  
Бенуа жил в дупле старого дуба на заднем дворе у Моби-семейства. Пока солнце стояло в небе, он обычно спал, а по темноте улетал в лес на охоту. Но иногда в сумерки или в пасмурную погоду он вылетал из дупла, чтобы принять участие в общих играх. Больше всего Бенуа любил прятки, потому что ему нравилось водить. Прятаться от него было интересно, но и жутковато -- от его гулкого «у-ух!» вставала дыбом шерсть. Особенно когда ночь наваливалась на фруктовый сад.  
\-- Нужно убраться под его дуплом, -- сказала Моби-Мама.  
\-- А что там?  
\-- Да то же, что и всегда. Перья, мех, мелкие косточки… Зимой Бенуа не голодал. После завтрака, пожалуйста, займитесь уборкой. Укуриэль, тебя это касается в первую очередь.  
\-- Почему это мне… -- начал Укуриэль.  
Наверху глухо стукнуло.  
С полминуты прошло в тишине. Стук больше не повторялся.  
\-- Наверное, табурет упал, -- предположил Лосярик.  
\-- Или папа обо что-то споткнулся... – Моби-Мама покачала головой. – Так вы, ребята, ходили на гору слушать прогноз?  
Лосярик рассказал ей, о чем предупредила черная птичка.  
\-- Она сказала, наводнение будет, но до Моби-дома не доберется.  
\-- Но это значит, что зальет дома возле реки?.. Охохонюшки! Хвостиэль, Укуриэль, давайте-ка наймем бригаду боброфф, чтобы укрепили ваш дом на время подтопления. А вы поживете у нас, пока не спадет вода. Можете переехать прямо сегодня.  
Хвостиэль по-птичьи склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Моби-Маму.  
\-- Это разумная мера, -- сказал он. – Мы будем очень благодарны вам за гостеприимство.  
\-- Хмм! – сказал Укуриэль.  
Видно было, что его раздирают противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны – его отношение к Моби-троллям как виду оставляло желать лучшего. С другой – возможность три раза в день угощаться за столом Моби-Мамы, которая славилась своим кулинарным талантом, не могла не наполнить радостью его сердце. И желудок.  
Укуриэль предпочел высказаться о чем-то третьем.  
\-- Эти бобры… -- процедил он. -- У них никакой квалификации. Понаплыли сюда со своими кривыми зубами…  
Наверху снова стукнуло, и на этот раз неоднократно. Ритмичные удары описали круг возле лампы и направились куда-то в сторону.  
\-- Это не похоже на табурет… - шепотом проговорил Гаффт.  
На втором этаже открылась дверь. Глухой, как будто деревянный стук стал сходить вниз по лестнице.  
Побледнев, Моби-Мама вскочила и схватила мухобойку. Хвостиэль схватился за вилку. Лосярик – за салфетницу, Моби-Дин – за банку с вареньем, Гаффт за Моби-Дина, Укуриэль за голову.  
Стук спустился на первый этаж и затих.  
И тут громыхнуло так, что в буфете зазвенела посуда, над столом закачалась лампа, а портреты дедушек и бабушек на стене частью перекосились, частью попадали вниз.  
Коридор заволокло облаком штукатурки. Из облака вышел Моби-Папа.  
В одной лапе он держал дымящийся двуствольный обрез, в другой – чем-то очень плотно набитый холщовый мешочек. На голове у него возвышался черный цилиндр, а к правому колену был воронкой вверх привязан вантуз.  
Моби-Папа вошел на кухню, стуча вантузом по доскам пола, словно деревянной ногой.  
Моби-Дин от неожиданности выронил банку с вареньем. Он явно упустил момент, когда его папа стал одноногим. И глаза Моби-Папы – о, как изменились его глаза! Обычно добрые и близорукие, сейчас они горели нездоровым вдохновенным огнем. И в то же время в самой их глубине затаилось несвойственное Моби-троллям, цепкое коварство.  
Моби-Папа окинул остолбеневшую компанию зорким взглядом.  
\-- Так, так… -- негромко проговорил он и заковылял к стене, чтобы прислонить к ней обрез. И тут стало видно, что правая нога у него целехонька, просто согнута в колене. – А скажите мне, молодцы мои, -- он развернулся к столу: – Что вы делаете, когда видите плескуна?  
Он устремил огненный взгляд на Гаффта.  
\-- Ой! – пискнул Гаффт.  
\-- Вэй! – крикнул Моби-Папа, указав на Гаффта лапой, в которой держал мешочек; и затем указал той же лапой на Укуриэля.  
\-- Да... да… да… даем деру?..  
\-- Тысяча чертей! – еще громче крикнул Моби-Папа и стукнул деревянной ногой. – Вы спускаете вельботы на воду – вот что вы делаете, когда видите плескуна!  
Его громовой голос раскатился по всем углам маленькой кухни.  
Моби-Папа пригнул голову и опять резанул взглядом по собравшимся за столом.  
\-- А теперь скажите мне, храбрецы, -- заговорил он тихо и вкрадчиво: -- Что поете вы, когда в вельботах летите за плескуном?  
Он снова уставился на Укуриэля.  
\-- «Лодка плыла с кучей барахла»?.. Сэр?..  
\-- Якорь мне в палубу! Да, отважный юноша, именно так!.. Теперь слушайте, храбрецы мои, слушайте, -- Моби-Папа захромал по направлению к столу (Моби-Дин отметил, что для здорового тролля он поразительно ловко орудует деревянной ногой). – Тот из вас, кто первым увидит плескуна; я говорю, тот из вас, кто первым заметит лимонно-желтого плескуна и крикнет об этом с мачты корабля – тот получит вот это все в награду!  
Он тряхнул мешочек, и содержимое посыпалось на стол. Тут были всевозможные сладости: шоколадные батончики, полосатые карамели, яркие леденцы и жвачки в заманчиво раскрашенных обертках…  
\-- Ура, -- сказал Гаффт, зачарованно глядя на все это богатство.  
\-- Так точно, сэр! – Укуриэль вытянулся во фронт.  
Голова у Моби-Дина кружилась, как тогда утром, на вершине горы. Теперь он видел только груду угощений на столе да могучего одногогого капитана, за которым он был готов последовать на край Земли.  
\-- Не тот ли это плескун, у которого янтарные глаза? – спросил Лосярик.  
Моби-Папа молниеносно развернулся к нему.  
\-- Не тот ли это плескун, у которого разноцветный фонтан? – прищурился Хвостиэль.  
\-- Не тот ли это плескун, которого зовут Гандалошка? – подсказал Гаффт.  
Моби-Папа хлопнул его по плечу – так, что Гаффт пискнул от неожиданности и налетел на Моби-Дина.  
\-- Все так, молодцы мои, все так! Это Гандалошка обстриг мою изгородь, это Гандалошка обглодал мою кочерыжку, это он, проклятый желтый плескун, привязал ко мне тяжелый каменный груз!.. И я буду преследовать его, пока Луна не налетит на земную ось, и пока хатифнатты не изобретут аккумуляторы для подзарядки!..  
Как в тумане Моби-Дин услышал троекратное «ура», огласившее стены кухни.  
Но Моби-Папа не спешил торжествовать. Взгляд у него оставался острым как перец.  
\-- Разве ты не рад, добрый матрос в зеленом бушлате? Почему обвисли твои усы?  
\-- К чему нам преследовать плескуна? – раздался голос Лосярика. – Гандалошка безобиден, если его не трогать. Да и кочерыжка твоя, Моби-Папа, по-прежнему цела.  
У Моби-Дина прояснилось в голове, и он снова увидел своего папу с безумными глазами и на фальшивой деревянной ноге.  
\-- И правда, дорогой, -- сказала молчавшая до того Моби-Мама. – Почему бы тебе вместо этого не добавить новую главу в Дневник Воображаемых Приключений? "Охота на желтого плескуна" -- как звучит!  
Моби-Папа желчно поджал губы.  
\-- Слушай, о маловерный гарпунер, и ты, моряк в зеленом бушлате, -- угрожающе проговорил он. --- Слушайте все! Пока Гандалошка не закачается на морских волнах кверху брюхом, мой Дневник подобен для меня вот этому чистому листу! – Моби-Папа взмахнул рулоном туалетной бумаги, невесть как оказавшимся у него в лапе. – И я знаю, где его повесить!..  
В этот миг Моби-Мама, незаметно подкравшаяся к нему сзади, сдернула у него с головы черный цилиндр.  
Моби-Папа захлопал глазами, медленно приходя в себя. Потом он сказал:  
\-- Ох! – и кулем свалился на стул, который едва успел пододвинуть к нему Хвостиэль.  
Все моргали и оглядывали друг друга, недоумевая, какая блажь владела ими всего минуту назад.  
\-- Ты сильно переволновался, дорогой, -- Моби-Мама погладила Моби-Папу по голове. – И, кажется, новая шляпа действует на тебя не лучшим образом. У тебя и корабля-то никакого нет.  
\-- Нет... — эхом отозвался Моби-Папа.  
\-- Давай помогу отвязать вантуз, он еще пригодится в хозяйстве… Вот так. Пойдем в кабинет, приляжешь на диван, отдохнешь. После обеда нам всем придется немало потрудиться. Ведь теперь нужно не только убрать под деревом у Бенуа, но и починить потолок в коридоре.  
\-- Конечно, дорогая … -- растерянно сказал Моби-Папа.  
Он встал со стула, опираясь на Моби-Маму, и она тихонько повела его к двери.  
Возле самого порога Моби-Мама остановилась и обернулась.  
\-- Я сейчас вернусь, а вы, дети, пока уберите сладости в буфет. Лосярик, поставь шляпу в уголок. И проследи за тем, чтобы никто ее не надевал!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Патрик Стюарт -- лучший Ахав.  
> Sir Patric Stewart is the best Ahab ever.
> 
> Большую рыбину у Туве Янссон в одном переводе зовут Панталошка, в другом Мамелюк.


	4. Chapter 4

В апреле, как и было предсказано, река разлилась до самых грядок с валерианой. От лодочного сарая, стоявшего на берегу, над водой осталась только крыша.  
Муми-дом, стоящий на возвышении, не пострадал. Зато наполнился шумом, гамом и толкотней, какой уже пять лет не видели его стены – с предыдущего наводнения.  
Ужи, гадюки и земляные черви поселились в подвале, заключив перемирие на время общей напасти. Чердак заняли ласточки-береговушки. В многочисленных комнатах теперь в тесноте, но не в обиде жили суслики, сурки, землеройки, Мямли, Хамсы, пухленькие гайдарчики и одна исключительно щепетильная Финтифлюшка. Две престарелые Хаввсы отказались покидать свой затопленный дом и жили там на втором этаже, но частенько приплывали на лодке к Моби-Маме на послеобеденный кофе.  
В кабинет к Моби-Папе подселили семейство ящериц. Исключительно выгодное соседство, потому что ящерицы были малость глуховаты и не страдали от того, что Моби-Папа читает им вслух выдержки из своего Дневника. Моби-Папа же наконец обрел слушателей, которые его никогда не перебьют.  
В спальне Моби-Дина нашли приют два енота и пожилой флегматичный барсук. Только барсук мог терпеть любопытство полосатых кинестетиков, которые живо интересовались его ушами, щеками и мягким загривком. Сам же Моби-Дин не выдержал атаки енотов и в теплую погоду ночевал в палатке, разбитой прямо на капустной грядке. По соседству с пчелиными ульями, перемещенными к Моби-дому с пострадавшей от разлива пасеки.  
(Моби-Мама пригласила также муравьев, но те, ко всеобщему облегчению, законопатили смолой все входы в муравейник и пережидали наводнение внутри.)  
Мало того, гости Моби-семейства принесли, привезли, притащили, приволокли и прикатили с собой множество съестных припасов. Так что каждый клочок пространства, который не занимала чья-либо мохнатая попа, был забит баулами, мешками и ведрами со странно пахнущим содержимым. Впрочем, Моби-Мама и Моби-Папа последнему обстоятельству были только рады, потому что прокормить всю эту ораву своими силами они бы не смогли.  
Хвостиэль с Укуриэлем перебрались в Моби-дом раньше всех остальных. Братьев-эльффов тоже не обошло стороной уплотнение: уютную комнату, где Хвостиэль повесил ситцевые занавески и постеры с цитатами из своих любимых книг, облюбовало семейство полевых мышей. Хвостиэлю ничуть не мешала их возня, но вечно надутый Укуриэль сходил от нее с ума. Когда мышата просыпались и принимались играть в чехарду и догонялки, Укуриэль с ногами забирался на письменный стол, затыкал уши ватой и принимался что-то вычислять на изобретенной им машинке-ломброзаторе. Машинка умела по внешности определять чистоту породы. Изобретение Укуриэля ни у кого не вызывало большой любви, но особенную неприязнь к машинке испытывал Лосярик, который окрестил ее «Чистозадор». Однажды машинка проанализировала разрез его глаз, длину хвоста и форму шляпы и определила, что он на восемьдесят пять процентов происходит от лемуров и на пятнадцать – от грибов-навозников.

Близился конец апреля, вода отступала, и постояльцы один за другим покидали гостеприимный Моби-дом.  
Как-то так получилось, что братья-эльффы задержались в гостях у Моби-троллей дольше остальных. Еще месяц они прожили в комнате с ситцевыми занавесками, откуда наконец-то съехало мышиное семейство, а затем остались и на лето. Никто не намекал им, что пора бы собирать вещички, а они об этом как будто и не вспоминали. Такое положение, казалось бы, устраивало всех.  
И только Моби-Дин никак не мог определиться, рад он или нет, что эльффы обосновались под родной голубенькой крышей. С одной стороны, ему не нравился брюзга Укуриэль. С другой, хотя он никому бы в этом не признался, ему было щемяще-сладко оттого, что Хвостиэль все время где-то рядом. Даже если Моби-Дин с утра убегал на ручей, где Лосярик монотонно дзынькал на варгане, а Гаффт пытался намыть золотой песок – за столом все равно собиралась вся семья. Присутствие Хвостиэля и Укуриэля давно уже стало привычной частью торопливых завтраков, обстоятельных обедов и неспешных ужинов на кухне Моби-дома.  
Если же все отправлялись в горы или в лес, Моби-Дин немного придерживал шаг и шел позади братьев-эльффов. Так он мог наблюдать за Хвостиэлем со спины, не боясь, что тот заметит его внимание и смутится или, хуже, поднимет его на смех. Хвостиэль был необыкновенно добрым и не любил никого обижать, но Моби-Дину все равно было страшно: поймай он кого-нибудь сам за таким шпионажем, задразнил бы беднягу до малиновых ушей.  


У всех эльффов есть зачаточные крылышки, такие маленькие, что под одеждой напоминают выступающие лопатки. Это первое и главное отличие эльффов от Моби-троллей. (Второе, не такое очевидное – противопоставленные большие пальцы на ногах.) Во всем остальном эти два народца поразительно похожи.  
Крылья Укуриэля были черные, с жесткими перьями, о которые, казалось, можно порезать лапки. Хотя мало кто замечал, что у него вообще есть крылья, потому что они почти всегда были сложены и плотно прижаты к спине. Кроме того, Укуриэль редко снимал свой пиджак даже в самые знойные дни.  
Хвостиэль же, едва стало достаточно тепло, убрал свою бежевую курточку в шкаф. И теперь Моби-Дин мог исподтишка любоваться его темно-серыми крылышками с пушистым оперением. Они были такие же эмоциональные, как сам Хвостиэль. Когда он огорчался, крылья печально повисали, когда радовался – расправлялись, если волновался – мелко трепетали вместе с синей ленточкой на хвосте.  
Укуриэль из-за этой ленточки презрительно фыркал, что Хвостиэль наряжается как девчонка. А Моби-Дину все время хотелось завязать ее на бант. Ведь тогда темно-серые крылышки оказались бы близко-близко. Ему даже снилось, как пушистые перья или мягкая кисточка на хвосте ненароком задевают его по ладони… Моби-Дину становилось очень хорошо, а когда просыпался – очень стыдно за свои сны. Ведь чем ближе он хотел быть к Хвостиэлю, тем дальше от него держался. Прикасаться к Хвостиэлю как будто бы случайно казалось ему чем-то жутко нехорошим. А рассказать о том, чего хочется, Моби-Дин никогда бы не решился.

Так и проходили дни – в играх, мечтах, разговорах, походах, а когда Моби-Маме нужно было помочь с уборкой по дому или прополкой овощей – в хлопотах по хозяйству. 

Всеми забытая черная шляпа стояла в дальнем углу чулана.


	5. Chapter 5

Вступил в свои права июнь, а вместе с ним пришли летние праздники и летние заботы.  
В начале Недели Шмотоборства, которая предшествует Дню Неожиданных Находок, Моби-Мама занялась ежегодной инспекцией Моби-дома, всех его трех этажей, чердака и подвала. Нетронутым остался только ледяной погреб, потому что в нем не было ничего такого, что нужно выбросить или можно подарить соседям.

Каждый июнь жители долины Моби-троллей устраивают придирчивый осмотр накопившихся у них вещей. То, что очень нужно, остается дома. То, чем больше не пользуются, но дорожат -- вещички вроде сувениров, старинных колечек, бабушкиного свадебного платья, карандашей, обгрызенных еще в школьные годы -- все это ложится обратно в сундуки и засыпает до следующего лета. А все, что больше не нужно, или не нравится, или не прижилось -- все это в День Неожиданных Находок выносят на улицу и расставляют вдоль тропинки перед домом.  
К вечеру большинство вещей находят новых хозяев. Ведь то, что не нужно одному, для кого-то другого мечта многих лет.  
А вещи, которые за день не приглянулись никому, хозяева пристраивают кто куда. Кто-то относит их на чердак, чтобы на будущий год выставить снова, кто-то сажает цветы в старые кастрюли или кладет фрукты или печенье в треснувшие, но по-прежнему красивые супницы. Но есть и такие, кто отвозит хлам в мешках подальше в горы и...  
Кое в чем Моби-долина не сильно отличается от мира Людей. 

Моби-Мама начала с чердака. Даже здесь у нее был порядок. Конечно, глиняные горшки припорошила пыль, между стульями деловитые паучишки натянули нити, и ласточки-береговушки оставили свои следы на накрытой чехлами мебели и на полу. Но нигде не было ни мусора, ни лома; коробки с книгами стояли в одном углу, потертые чемоданы -- в другом, а посуда была ровными рядами расставлена на полках. Короче говоря, для всякой мелюзги, которая обожает вить гнезда в старом белье или среди сломанных велосипедных колес, чердак Моби-дома был довольно-таки скучным местом.  
Как и в предыдущие годы, Моби-Мама полистала старые фотоальбомы в бархатных обложках. На их страницах Моби-тролли прошедших времен, прапрадедушки и прапрабабушки Моби-семейства, степенно гуляли вдоль кофейного цвета домов, играли в крикет на кофейного цвета траве, отдыхали в шезлонгах на песке, похожем на рассыпанную корицу. Потом она повздыхала над абажурами, для которых больше не делали ламп, над настольной игрой в уголки, и решила выставить два расшатанных деревянных кресла. Моби-Папа который год грозился заново перетянуть их ситцем. Моби-Мама рассудила, что он будет обещать еще столько же лет. 

Так, день за днем, она осмотрела все комнаты в доме и добралась до чулана.  
Когда Моби-Мама увидела за швабрами и метлами черный целиндр, ей стало как-то не по себе. Вот вещь, от которой лучше бы избавиться насовсем! Но как можно одарить ни о чем не подозревающих соседей таким опасным предметом гардероба? Ведь шляпу непременно кто-нибудь примерит.  
И все же, едва ее пальцы коснулись круглых полей цилиндра, Моби-Мамой овладело сентиментальное настроение. Только недавно она насмотрелась фотографий, на которых Моби-тролли в таких же или даже более причудливых шляпах жили своей оставшейся в прошлом жизнью.  
Ей вдруг стало жаль избавляться от цилиндра. Надевать его на голову нельзя -- она помнила, как шляпа едва не свела с ума Моби-Папу. Но куда же ее приспособить?  
Пребывая в раздумьях, Моби-Мама отнесла цилиндр к себе в спальню, где до него не доберутся ничьи шаловливые, любопытные лапки.  
И здесь, в спальне, на нее напало вдохновение.  
Моби-Мама решила разобрать ящик доставшегося ей по наследству туалетного столика, куда она годами складывала почти использованную косметику. Пудреницы, в которых оставалось еще немного сладко пахнущей пудры; карандаши для бровей, тюбики с остатками помады, бальзамы для губ и книжечки полупрозрачных листков для удаления блеска со лба...  
Она увлеченно рылась в ящике, кучка ненужных предметов на туалетном столике потихоньку росла... Цилиндр стоял тут же, позади изящной табуретки, на которой сидела мама. Она так засмотрелась и замечталась, что не заметила, как коробочка со старыми тенями для век шевельнулась и потихоньку поползла по столешнице. Молодость Моби-Мамы пришлась на времена, когда в моде было все яркое, даже кричащее: безумные укладки хвостов, кислотные помады... Тени в коробочке с прозрачной крышкой переливались всеми оттенками перламутра. Вот коробочка подползла к самому краю туалетного столика, загадочно сверкнула золотистыми искрами... и соскользнула вниз -- прямо в шляпу.

На клумбах перед Моби-домом вовсю цвели маргаритки, а за домом пятнами зеленела уже порядком вытоптанная лужайка. Ближе к стене стояли четыре шезлонга, и между ними и овощными грядками еще оставалось много места для игр. В то самое время, когда Моби-Мама, закончив разбирать косметику, ушла на кухню, на лужайке закончились салки и началась чехарда. Гаффт, Моби-Дин и Хвостиэль как ошалелые скакали друг через друга, а вокруг них, тряся маракасами, бегал Лосярик. "Больше шума -- меньше порядка, -- заявил он несколько минут назад. -- А чем меньше порядка, тем интереснее".  
А что же Укуриэль? Он возлежал с закрытыми глазами в одном из шезлонгов и изо всех сил показывал, как у него болит голова от всей этой суеты. Конечно, он мог бы просто уйти -- но тогда эти остолопы ни за что бы не узнали, как сильно они его раздражают.  
Правду говоря, на него всем было наплевать.  
\-- Стоп! -- крикнул Моби-Дин. -- Разворот!  
Еще немного, и они бы очутились на грядке с базиликом.  
Гаффт и Хвостиэль тут же перестроились в обратную сторону. Моби-Дин уже было собрался прыгнуть -- и вдруг как будто услышал ржание.  
\-- Лосяндра, хорош тарахтеть!  
Лосярик остановился.  
За домом определенно кто-то ржал. На несколько голосов.  
\-- Что это? -- дрожащим голосом спросил Гаффт.  
\-- Наверное, мама переключила радио на "Планету живности", -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
Хотя он был не совсем в этом уверен, потому что к ржанию присоединился ещё и топот. А ножки Моби-троллей чувствительны к сотрясению земли.  
И тут случилось нечто невероятное. Из-за дома на лужайку выбежали четыре единорога - маленькие, изящные и разноцветные.  
Один был фиолетовый, другой малиновый, третий зеленый, четвертый голубой. Челки, гривы и хвосты у всех были бледно-розовые и кудрявые. И каждый из четырех оставлял за собой в воздухе прозрачную дорожку, которая сверкала искрами и переливалась радугой.  
Единороги безбоязненно подбежали к друзьям. Фиолетовый ткнулся носом в плечо Хвостиэля. Тот осторожно погладил пушистую гриву и улыбнулся. Единорог был как раз такого роста, что на нем мог прокатиться какой-нибудь эльфф.  
Гаффту приглянулся малиновый, и вот уже Гаффт обнимает единорога за шею, а тот тихо и довольно ржёт.  
\-- Откуда они взялись? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- А не все ли равно? -- беспечно отозвался Лосярик.  
Он подмигнул зелёному, который пританцовывал рядом, мотая головой и по очереди вскидывая передние ноги. Лосярик, бросив маракасы, потрепал его по челке.  
Моби-Дин настороженно посмотрел на последнего единорога, которого никто не присвоил -- ярко-голубого. Тот всхрапнул и высокомерно отвернулся.  
Тут Укуриэль наконец-то решил узнать, почему тишина? Его глаза жадно загорелись, когда он увидел разноцветных лошадок с витым рогом на лбу у каждой. Но, как любой наблюдательный эльфф, Укуриэль сразу понял, что лошадок разобрали до того, как он соизволил обратить на них внимание.  
\--- Какая безвкусица! -- сказал он громко, чтобы услышали все, и картинно заслонил мордочку лапой. -- Мои глаза!..  
За домом опять послышался топот, и на лужайку вылетел ещё один скакун -- черный пони, лохматый и коренастый. За ним не тянулся искристый шлейф, но его длинный хвост переливался то голубым, то фиолеотовым, то розовым, то зелёным.  
На сей раз Укуриэль времени не терял.  
\-- Чур, этот мой! -- крикнул он, вскочил с лежака, бросился вслед за пони и успел схватить его за хвост. Но не удержал и шлепнулся на землю. А пони проскакал по кругу и, едва Укуриэль кое-как поднялся на ноги, боднул его в зад. Укуриэль растянулся снова.  
\-- Ты не сильно ушибся? -- Хвостиэль протянул брату лапу.  
\-- Отвали! -- рявкнул на него Укуриэль.  
Между тем черный пони подбежал к Моби-Дину и остановился возле него, нетерпеливо ударяя копытом по земле.  
Моби-Дин радостно рассмеялся и запрыгнул ему на спину -- так легко, что даже сам не понял, как это получилось. Он схватился за жёсткую черную гриву, и пони пошел аллюром. Моби-Дину стало так весело, что захотелось кого-нибудь подразнить.  
\-- Эй, Гаффт! Не слишком ли это для тебя гламурно? -- крикнул он, разворачивая своего коня.  
Но Гаффт как будто не слышал -- так же легко взлетел на спину малинового скакуна и запищал от восторга.  
\-- Айда наперегонки! -- закричал Гаффту Лосярик, вскакивая на зелёного.  
Они обогнули овощные грядки и с визгом и хохотом помчались вдоль опушки леса.  
Кто-то тронул Моби-Дина за лапу. Он обернулся. Это был Хвостиэль верхом на фиолетовом единороге.  
\-- Прокатимся вдвоем? -- застенчиво предложил Хвостиэль.  
Моби-Дин хотел ответить, но загляделся в синие глаза Хвостиэля и растерял все слова. Поэтому он просто кивнул.  
И они, не обгоняя друг друга, поехали трусцой в ту же сторону, вдоль опушки.  
На лужайке остались только Укуриэль, порядком испачканный в пыли, и голубой единорог.  
\-- Уж ты-то от меня не уйдешь, -- пробормотал Укуриэль и стал подкрадываться.  
Единорог подождал, и, когда жадные лапки протянулись к его хвосту, резво отпрыгнул и прямо через грядки поскакал в лес.  
Укуриэль побежал за ним.


	6. Chapter 6

\-- Тебе когда-нибудь снятся странные сны? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
Хвостиэль ехал рядом, держась за бледно-розовую гриву.  
\-- Насколько странные?  
\-- Ну, странные-престранные.  
Хвостиэль опустил голову.  
\-- Снился один этой зимой. Как будто я иду по серой пустыне под черным небом и вдруг вижу: на земле сидит противный небритый дядька, держится за ногу и ругается. Голос у него такой гнусавый, но ругался он очень смешно. И я засмеялся.  
\-- И что было дальше?  
\-- А дальше он обернулся и крикнул: "Кто здесь?"  
\-- Значит, он тебя не увидел?  
\-- По-моему, нет. Не знаю. Я сразу проснулся.  
Моби-Дин задумался.  
\-- Знаешь, -- сказал он, -- мне зимой снился похожий сон. Но только противный дядька не сидел на земле, а шел на костылях, и правая нога у него была в гипсе.  
\-- Как такое возможно, что нам снилось почти одно и то же?  
Моби-Дин пожал плечами.  
\-- Может быть, ты случайно зашёл в мой сон.  
\-- Или ты -- в мой.  
\-- Или это был сон противного дядьки, а тебя и меня туда засосало.  
Хвостиэль вздрогнул.  
\-- Страшновато.

Черному пони быстро наскучила размеренная езда, и он принялся шалить, увлекая на ту же сомнительную дорожку и единорога. Из-за этого задушевный разговор сменился сначала негодующими, а затем весёлыми воплями: Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин тоже вошли во вкус забав.  
Пони то и дело вырывался вперёд. Все попытки удержать его на месте приводили только к тому, что он начинал носиться неровными скачками без всякого направления. Похоже, он просто веселился. Моби-Дину поначалу было не до смеха, да и Хвостиэлю тоже: эльфф пытался совладать со своим разыгравшимся скакуном. Однако вскоре оба поняли, что опасность упасть и расшибиться не грозит: несмотря на все выкрутасы коней, и Хвостиэль, и Моби-Дин волшебным образом легко держались верхом. Так что оба, фигурально выражаясь, отпустили вожжи и наперегонки носились по траве, пока пони и единорог не выбились из сил.  
После этого друзья поехали шагом и так добрались до моста, под которым бежал неглубокий прохладный поток. Это был тот самый ручей, который протекал недалеко от Моби-дома и чуть дальше от него впадал в большую реку. Здесь же ручей пересекал опушку леса.  
Моби-Дин и Хвостиэль спешились, чтобы напиться воды и дать напиться коням, а после расположились на отдых в траве.  
Между зелёных стеблей и неярких полевых цветов прыгали кузнечики, а мошки собирались в стаи и дразнили их с высоты. Мимо пролетел мистер Стрекозел и на лету приветственно поднял шляпу-котелок.  
\-- Доброй дороги, -- рассеянно пожелал Хвостиэль.  
Моби-Дин покосился на него и сглотнул.  
\-- Твой хвост... -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Ленточка развязалась... Опять...  
Хвостиэль взял хвост лапкой, прижал к себе и опустил глаза. Потом неожиданно вскинул голову и обжег Моби-Дина небесной синевой.  
\-- Хочешь? -- спросил он.  
\-- Чего?  
\-- Завязать бант?..  
Моби-Дин уставился на него, чувствуя, что краснеет, и вовсе не от жары. Хвостиэль выдержал его взгляд, сам покраснев до самого хохолка, и тогда Моби-Дин несмело потянулся к синей ленте.  
Хвостиэль выпустил хвост из лап и сел к Моби-Дину боком. Тот, едва дыша, завязал прохладную ленточку на бант, замер и поднял взгляд. Близко-близко от него дрожали тёмно-серые крылышки...  
\-- Патрик, репей тебе в копыто! -- закричал кто-то по ту сторону моста. -- Уймись, не солому везёшь!  
Моби-Дин от неожиданности разжал лапы, и хвост с синей ленточкой хлестнул его по щеке.  
\-- Ой!  
\-- Извини! Очень больно?  
\-- Нет, ничего... Кто это кричал?  
Хвостиэль покачал головой.  
\-- А вдруг это противный небритый дядька... -- сказал Моби-Дин, внезапно похолодев.  
\-- Нет, у него не такой голос.  
\-- Тогда поехали, посмотрим?

Тот, кто тащился к мосту сквозь траву и кусты, действительно оказался небритым. Но сразу стало ясно, что это не дядька из пустыни. Моби-Дин его узнал: это был Хремуль из клана Кромулей, знаменитый торговец антиквариатом. В прошлом году он пытался впарить Моби-Папе старый футбольный мяч, утверждая, что это яйцо лохозавра.  
Всем известно, что Хремули носят юбки, по которым можно определить их клановую принадлежность. Юбка Кромуля была темно-зеленой в синюю клетку, а спереди на ней висел кошелек с бахромой. Под юбкой виднелись волосатые кривые ножки в гетрах.  
Кромуль вытер лоб темно-зеленым клетчатым платком, взялся за лацканы щегольского черного пиджака и помахал ими, словно крыльями, отдуваясь от жары.  
\-- Здорово, мальчуки, -- мрачно поприветствовал он. -- Не подскажете, далеко ли еще до цивилизации?  
\-- Добрый день, -- ответил Моби-Дин. -- Далеко ли до Цивилизации, я не знаю, никогда там не был. А до Моби-Дола примерно час пешком.  
\-- И то хлеб, -- сказал Кромуль. -- Хотя с такой обузой туда не доберешься и за полдня. Знакомьтесь: это Патрик.  
Патрика трудно было не заметить. Рядом с Кромулем шел лохматый черный пес, ростом ему по плечо. У пса были красные глаза, дымная шерсть и, как это ни удивительно, копыта. Он с интересом смотрел на коней. Когда Кромуль и Патрик подошли ближе, черный пони попятился, и пес, оглушительно гавкнув, рванулся к нему.  
\-- Тпрррру! -- закричал Кромуль, вцепившись в дымную шерсть. -- Вот несносное животное!  
Только тут Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин разглядели, что пес запряжен в тележку с высокими бортами. В ней чего только не было: окованный железом сундук и бронзовая лампа, дубовый комод и гардина со шторой на кольцах, старая метла, разбитый кувшин и погнутый жестяной таз, оконная рама и целая связка пожелтевших газет.  
Все это шуршало, дребезжало и качалось на рытвинах и кочках.  
\-- Кстати, юный тролль, -- сказал Кромуль, -- не хочешь ли винтажный водомет? У меня есть. Редкая коллекционная модель, работает как новый, сохранность -- просто шик!  
Моби-Дин навострил уши.  
\-- Да ну, не знаю... -- протянул он, делая вид, что раздумывает. -- И дорого продаешь?  
Кромуль внезапно приуныл.  
\-- Да какой там дорого, -- пробормотал он обреченно. -- Чмокнешь меня в нос, и в расчете.  
Пока Моби-Дин разрывался между желанием заполучить водомет и нежеланием чмокать Кромуля в нос, Хвостиэль участливо спросил у последнего:  
\-- У тебя плохое настроение?  
\-- Плохое ли у меня настроение! -- воскликнул Кромуль и воздел руки к небу. -- Ужасное! У меня трагедия Эсхила! Антракт -- и ни одного зрителя в последнем акте!  
Он снова понурился и побрел вперед, перебирая ножками в гетрах.  
Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин пристроились по бокам от него и Патрика и, из уважения сохраняя тишину, поехали рядом.  
Так они и добрались до моста. Патрик не без труда перетянул на другой берег повозку с громыхающей поклажей.  
\-- Нет, это невыносимо! -- снова воскликнул Кромуль. -- Жизнь кончена!  
\-- Почему? -- спросил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Почему? Да потому, что я больше ничего не могу продать! Ни одной батистовой шемизетки, ни единой медной сковородки, ничего!  
\-- Это ты зря, -- решил подбодрить его Моби-Дин. -- Ты ведь знаменитый Кромуль! Нет такой вещи на свете, которую ты не мог бы продать.  
\-- Вот именно! -- Кромуль наконец-то остановился и повернулся к нему. -- Вот именно! Во всех каталогах мира не осталось ни одной вещи, ни одной самой завалящей блохоловочки, которую я бы не купил и не продал! Кровати с балдахинами, шляпные булавки, золотые запонки и фарфоровые умывальники -- все, все прошло через мои лапы! И что в итоге? У меня до сих пор дьяволова куча вещей, которая стоит целое состояние, а я не могу ничего не продать! Не могу! Потому что не хочу!!!  
"Не хочу, не хочу, хочу, хочу..." -- отдалось эхом в лесу.  
\-- А!.. -- Кромуль махнул лапой. -- Все равно вы меня не поймете.  
Моби-Дин промолчал. Он и правда ничего не понял.  
Хвостиэль оглянулся на тележку.  
\-- По-моему, не такая уж и дьяволова эта куча... -- робко сказал он.  
\-- Ты бы видел, что творится на складе, -- пробормотал Кромуль.  
Некоторое время они ехали и шли в молчании. Моби-Дину и Хвостиэлю было ясно, что беда, которая постигла Кромуля, несмотря на ее сложную природу, действительно его огорчает.  
\-- Знаешь что, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Не хочешь ли остановиться у нас дома? Папа с Мамой обязательно придумают, как тебе помочь.  
\-- Или мой брат, Укуриэль. У него есть свое мнение по каждому вопросу.  
\-- Хм! -- Кромуль почесал за ухом и сморщил нос. -- Имя твоего брата оптимизма мне не внушает, а вот Мама и Папа... Могу ли я, по крайней мере, надеяться, что в Моби-доме усталого путника ждет не только выпивка, но и закуска?  
\-- Конечно, можешь, -- весело уверил его Моби-Дин. -- Мама обещала приготовить на обед отбивные с жареной картошкой.  
\-- Скажите пожалуйста! -- Кромуль встряхнул плечами и видимо приободрился. -- А жизнь-то налаживается. Патрик, шевелись!

Когда до Моби-дома оставалось не больше двадцати минут, компанию догнали Лосярик и Гаффт верхом на единорогах. Они целый день провели верхом и порядком устали, поэтому спрыгнули на землю и тоже пошли пешком.  
А со скакунами, между тем, творилось что-то странное. Единороги и черный пони беспокойно фыркали, перебирали копытами и оглядывались, как будто спрашивая о чем-то своих всадников.  
\-- Наверное, им тоже пора домой, -- сказал Хвостиэль. -- Давайте их отпустим.  
\-- Конечно, -- улыбнулся Лосярик. -- Бегите, ребята! Спасибо за прогулку!  
Кони заржали, вскидывая головы, и устремились прочь.

В это время Моби-Мама, закончив приготовление обеда, решила немного отдохнуть на лужайке за домом. Надев шляпу из белой рисовой соломки, она взяла полотенце и крем для загара и спустилась с крыльца.  
Однако, не успела она расположиться на шезлонге, как послышался топот. На лужайку, обогнув овощные грядки, выбежали черный пони и три единорога -- фиолетовый, малиновый и зеленый.  
\-- Батюшки-светы! -- удивилась мама. -- Откуда же вы взялись, такие красавцы?  
Но не успела она налюбоваться на чудесных коней, как из леса выскочил еще один единорог -- голубой. Он прыгнул прямо на грядку с базиликом, упал на нее -- и давай валяться, чесать спину об землю!  
От такой наглости Моби-Мама на мгновение лишилась дара речи.  
\-- Ах ты негодник! -- наконец воскликнула она, вскочила с лежанки и бросилась к грядкам. -- А ну, пошел!  
Голубой единорог тут же поднялся на ноги и побежал к остальным. С громким ржанием единороги и следом за ними пони ускакали за дом.  
Моби-Мама погналась за ними.  
Никто не увидел, как из лесу на четвереньках выполз Укуриэль и упал носом в развороченную грядку.  
Повернув за угол, Моби-Мама успела заметить, как кончик разноцветного хвоста исчез в открытой входной двери. Подбегая ближе, она услышала, как где-то наверху прогрохотали копыта. Затем стало тихо.  
\-- Дорогая, что происходит? -- донесся голос Моби-Папы.  
Моби-Мама взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж.  
У Моби-Папы, который выглянул из кабинета, был взъерошенный спросонья вид.  
\-- Кажется, здесь только что проскакал кавалерийский полк, -- пожаловался он.  
Ничего не отвечая, Моби-Мама заспешила мимо него к своей спальне. Дверь была распахнута, тогда как Моби-Мама помнила, что закрыла ее, уходя.  
Она заглянула в спальню. Комната была пуста.  
Следуя какому-то инстинкту, Моби-Мама подошла к черному цилиндру, который так и стоял возле туалетного столика, и заглянула внутрь.  
Внутри лежала коробочка с ее старыми тенями для век.  
Моби-Мама прищурилась и нагнулась ниже.  
На первый взгляд тени как тени... Четыре цветных квадратика на черном фоне. Но слишком уж ярко они блестели, отливая перламутром, сквозь прозрачную пластмассовую крышку. Коробочка как будто только что бегала и запыхалась, а теперь изо всех сил старалась лежать неподвижно.  
Моби-Мама скосила глаза на бортик шляпы и прищурилась сильнее. На бортике лежала кисточка для нанесения теней. Она была черная, и только щеточка из щетины была на конце перепачкана в разные цвета -- фиолетовый, зеленый, малиновый и голубой.

Вот так и получилось, что, когда компания, сопровождавшая Кромуля и Патрика, вернулась к Моби-Дому, ей навстречу вышла Мама. Она обеими лапами держала перед собой черный цилиндр.  
\-- Кажется, нам надо кое-что серьезно обсудить, -- сказала она.


	7. Chapter 7

Над обеденным столом витала некая напряжённость. Конечно, превосходная стряпня Моби-Мамы подогрела аппетит, и без того разгулявшийся после верховой езды; но все помнили, что вечером состоится семейный совет. Моби-Дин чувствовал, что над будущим черной шляпы сгустились тучи, и ему было грустно. Ведь не кто иной, как он, триумфально принес ее домой. Впрочем, сама шляпа его не сильно волновала; но Моби-Дин подозревал, что появление волшебных скакунов -- ее проделки. Исчезнет шляпа -- и навсегда исчезнет черный пони.  
Только Кромуль, не вовлеченный в семейные дела, обедал безмятежно. Правда, он здорово огорчился, что того, что он называл странным словом "выпивка", в Моби-дома не водилось со времен возведения стен. Но полная до краев тарелка закуски взбодрила его дух.  
\-- Охохонюшки! -- сказала Моби-Мама, увидев Патрика. -- И как же мы его прокормим?  
Кромуль пренебрежительно отмахнулся лапой.  
\-- Ерунда. Он питается жаром от костра, иначе стал бы я его держать? Если и проглотит птичку или какую мелкую зверушку, то совершенно не нарочно.  
Гаффт как бы между делом отодвинулся за спины друзей.  
Так что, пока все завершали поздний обед, Патрик нежился на лужайке, возле горящих берёзовых поленьев.  
За столом также не было Укуриэля. Старший эльфф до того утомился, бегая по лесу, что теперь страдал на кровати в комнате с занавесками, придерживая на лбу мокрое полотенце.

Кромуля на совет не пригласили, да он и сам предпочел вздремнуть после долгой дороги. Зато в гостиную, где собралось Моби-семейство, со стонами и вздохами приковылял Укуриэль.  
Черный цилиндр, словно обвиняемый, стоял посередине комнаты.  
Моби-Мама рассказала о том, что обнаружила у себя в спальне, и пред'ьявила коробочку с тенями.  
\-- А грядку с базиликом вы сами видели. Это никуда не годится.  
\-- Ох, не годится!.. -- простонал Укуриэль.  
\-- Но постой, дорогая! Тени и кисточка, превратившиеся в пятерых коней? Единороги? Это же абсурд!  
\-- Мы на этом абсурде скакали целый день, -- возразил Лосярик.  
\-- Короче говоря, я считаю, от шляпы нужно избавиться, причем незамедлительно, -- подвела итог Моби-Мама.  
\-- Но коняшки такие кла-аассные... -- заныл Гаффт.  
Вслух его никто не поддержал, но четыре пары глаз красноречиво выразили свою с Гаффтом солидарность.  
Всем стало ясно, что совет зашёл в тупик.  
\-- Надо провести голосование, -- из-под полотенца заявил Укуриэль. -- Кто за то, чтобы выкинуть шляпу? Я -- за!  
\-- Никаких голосований! -- сурово осадил его Моби-Папа. -- У нас тут не демократия, а диктат родительского слова. Принимать решение будет Мама, она самая мудрая из нас.  
Моби-Мама не то чтобы смутилась, но заколебалась.  
\-- Ох, я даже не знаю. Я по-прежнему считаю, что волшебной шляпе в этом доме не место. Но я хочу, чтобы вы, дети, понимали, почему мы с папой приняли такое решение. Да, шляпа творит чудеса. Но, когда чудеса выходят из-под контроля, они могут стать опасны.  
Гаффт громко вздохнул.  
\-- Погодите, -- сказал Лосярик. -- Я все думаю о том, что мне недавно ночью поведал Бенуа.  
Убедившись, что общее внимание направлено на него, Лосярик начал рассказ:  
\-- Где-то на свете живёт злой волшебник Аластероид. Никто не знает, сколько ему лет. Но уже очень давно волшебник ищет Желанное-Возможно, и все никак не может найти.  
\-- Что такое Желанное-Возможно? -- спросил Гаффт.  
\-- Не знаю, и никто не знает, может быть, и сам Аластероид тоже. Но ищет уже сто лет и три года. За это время волшебник обошел всю Землю, поднимался на самые высокие вершины, заглянул в самые глубокие ущелья и даже на океанское дно, и после этого понял, что Желанное-Возможно на Земле ему не отыскать. Поэтому волшебник полетел на Луну. Там он обшарил все кратеры и моря, и все равно не нашел того, что искал. Тогда Аластероид ужасно разозлился и со всей своей волшебной силы пнул по огромному валуну. Но он забыл, что на Луне сила тяжести в шесть раз меньше, чем на Земле. От своего пинка волшебник три раза облетел вокруг Луны и упал на дно моря Изобилия, проклиная и себя, и весь белый свет.  
Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин переглянулись, но этому никто не придал значения. Все затаив дыхание слушали Лосярика.  
\-- Говорят, -- продолжал тот, -- что, пока Аластероид носился вокруг Луны, с него свалилась шляпа. Так что теперь он ищет ещё и ее. И кто знает, что сделает злой волшебник, обнаружив свою шляпу в чужих руках?..  
За окном купался в ясных летних сумерках фруктовый сад, но внезапно показалось, что оттуда потянуло космическим холодом.  
\-- Я думаю, всем ясно, что сейчас следует сделать, -- сказала Моби-Мама.

Тем же вечером немногочисленное шествие направилось от Моби-дома к ручью. Впереди, держа цилиндр, шагала Моби-Мама.  
На берегу она наклонилась и посадила шляпу на волны, тульей вниз. Шляпа закачалась и поплыла по течению, быстро уменьшаясь в размерах.  
\-- Ну вот и все, -- с облегчением сказала Моби-Мама. -- Прощайте, чудеса. Дети, идёмте домой.  
Гаффт, Моби-Дин и Моби-Папа задержались на берегу.  
\-- Все равно коняшки были клёвые, - сказал Гаффт.  
Моби-Дин вздохнул, взял его за лапу, и они пошли вслед за остальными.  
Теперь на берегу остался только Моби-Папа. Цилиндр уже исчез из виду, но Моби-Папа все глядел куда-то вдаль.  
\-- И все же эта шляпа, -- проговорил он, -- помогла мне на несколько минут поверить в Приключение, о котором я могу только мечтать.


	8. Chapter 8

Гостевую комнату на третьем этаже нужно было подготовить к заселению, поэтому Моби-Дин предложил, чтобы Кромуль на одну ночь занял его спальню. Самому Моби-Дину давно уже хотелось переночевать в палатке. После вольной верховой езды совсем не тянуло под крышу. А тут еще и Лосярик с вечера отправился бродить со своей свирелью. Моби-Дин знал, что Лосярик вернется к завтраку, но все равно волновался и даже немного скучал по нему. Если не заходить домой, то почему-то казалось, что Лосярик -- где бы он ни был -- гуляет не так уж и далеко.  
Правда, лужайку пришлось делить с Патриком, который дремал, уткнувшись носом в догоревшие поленья.  
Его хозяин за ужином вел себя так непринужденно, словно считал себя здесь своим в доску. Собственно, так и было -- он сразу всем приглянулся.  
Что же касается прискорбного положения, в котором оказался бизнес Кромуля, плюс экзистенциальный кризис -- Моби-Мама разрешила то и другое за одну минуту.  
\-- Что, если Вам продавать подарочные сертификаты на разные суммы? А склад превратить в шоурум? Тут Вам и разнообразие, и интрига для покупателей, да и затраты свои Вы постепенно отобьете.  
Кромуль от этих слов прямо-таки расцвел на глазах.  
\-- Гениально! Сертификаты я еще не продавал. Уважаемая Моби-Мама, как только я договорюсь с типографией, Вы получите первый же отпечатанный сертификат -- совершенно бесплатно и на приятную сумму.  
\-- Ой, ну что Вы, -- Моби-Мама покраснела и сделала книксен.  
Что думал по поводу этого обмена любезностями Моби-Папа, никто не узнал, потому что он случайно откусил край фарфоровой кружки и поранил язык.

Не зажигая свет на сумеречной кухне, Моби-Дин налил себе в кружку молока, взял печенья и вышел на улицу.  
Патрик спал, растянувшись на боку. С виду он казался обыкновенной собакой, только очень большой. И еще, если пристально смотреть на его шерсть, начинало казаться, что она курится дымом.  
И еще у него были копыта.  
\-- Пожалуйста, не перепутай меня ночью с какой-нибудь птичкой, -- тихо попросил Моби-Дин.  
Патрик, не открывая глаз, подергал задней лапой. Наверное, ему снилось, что он чешет ухо.  
Моби-Дин забрался в палатку, зажег фонарь и включил спираль с хвойным запахом. В палатке сразу же стало уютно, как дома. Только были слышны шелесты в саду и шорохи в лесу, и будоражила мысль, что скоро Бенуа покинет свое дупло и полетит на охоту.  
Комары, подлетая к палатке, еле слышно ругались и удирали прочь от хвойного аромата.  
Съев печенье и выпив молоко, Моби-Дин погасил фонарь и улегся на надувной матрас. Он закрыл глаза, но сразу заснуть не смог. Сердце беспокойно стучало, как будто в груди ему было тесно. Моби-Дин подумал, что, должно быть, это не только из-за Лосярика.  
Возле входа в палатку что-то зашуршало.  
\-- Можно к тебе? -- прошептал знакомый голос.  
Моби-Дин подскочил, и Хвостиэль испуганно отпрянул.  
\-- Ты что здесь делаешь? -- от неожиданности грубо спросил Моби-Дин.  
Хвостиэль посмотрел так, как будто Моби-Дин его ударил.  
\-- Укуриэлю сегодня лучше переночевать одному, -- прошептал он. -- У него от любого звука болит голова, даже от того, что я дышу.  
Моби-Дин пододвинулся на матрасе.  
\-- Заползай, -- угрюмо разрешил он. -- И хватит шептать, я ведь не сплю.  
Хвостиэль забрался в палатку и тут же улегся, подальше отодвинувшись от Моби-Дина. Но палатка была маленькая, и на свободное место между ними мог бы втиснуться разве что Гаффт.  
Лежа на спине, Моби-Дин закрыл глаза и решительно приказал себе спать.  
Минут через пять он открыл глаза.  
\-- Тебе не холодно? -- спросил он, глядя вверх.  
\-- Немного.  
\-- Держи, -- Моби-Дин стянул с себя одеяло и оттолкнул его в сторону Хвостиэля.  
\-- А ты?  
\-- А я так.  
Ему было жарко.  
Хвостиэль зашевелился, укрываясь.  
\-- Спасибо.  
Моби-Дин улегся на бок, отвернувшись от него, и опять закрыл глаза.  
И опять открыл.  
В палатке было совершенно темно. За ее тонким пологом ночная жизнь текла своим чередом: что-то потрескивало в лесу, кто-то бегал на маленьких быстрых лапках, кто-то перепархивал в ветвях, спасаясь от погони. Возле костра посапывал Патрик. Но сильнее всего мешало уснуть сверлящее ощущение между лопатками.  
Снаружи вдруг всплеснули большие крылья -- и что-то с тихим свистом прорезало воздух.  
\-- Бенуа полетел на охоту, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
Моби-Дин перевернулся на другой бок.  
\-- Ты что не спишь? -- спросил он.  
\-- Не спится.  
Моби-Дин вздохнул.  
\-- Мне тоже.  
Он замолчал, думая обо всем сразу и ни о чем. Если немного протянуть лапу, можно дотронуться до лапы Хвостиэля. Только делать этого нельзя. Потому что, если Хвостиэль отдернет лапу, это будет... невыносимо. Моби-Дин так задумался о Хвостиэле, что забыл, что тот на самом деле лежит совсем рядом.  
\-- Ты спи, -- вдруг сказал Хвостиэль в темноте. -- А я тебя посторожу.  
Сердце забилось так сильно, что Моби-Дин услышал его стук ухом, прижатым к матрасу. Ему показалось, что ритмично вздрагивает вся палатка.  
\-- Эй! Псст! -- громко шепнул кто-то снаружи.  
Моби-Дин подскочил.  
На улице было светлее, чем в палатке -- поэтому было заметно, что вход загородила чья-то фигура.  
\-- Вылезай, -- приглушенно сказал этот кто-то голосом Лосярика. -- Я был на реке... Там такое творится!  
\-- Что творится? -- спросил Хвостиэль.  
Лосярик на какое-то время замолчил.  
\-- Моби-Дин? -- неуверенно спросил он. -- Это ты?  
\-- Я, -- ответил Моби-Дин. -- То есть, не совсем. Мы тут с Хвостиэлем.  
\-- Привет, Хвостиэль. Вылезайте оба. Вы должны это увидеть.  
\-- Так что случилось-то? -- нетерпеливо спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Шляпу вынесло на отмель в устье ручья. И она отравила воду в реке.  
\-- Как это так?  
Но Лосярик не ответил. Он выпрямился и медленно попятился от палатки.  
\-- Лосяндра?  
Позади, за палаткой раздалось рычание -- такое низкое и глубокое, что оно дрожью отозвалось у Моби-Дина в животе.  
Он зашарил лапой в темноте, нащупывая фонарь -- и, найдя его, схватил за железную раму, как гирю.  
Но Хвостиэль его опередил.  
Быстро выбравшись из палатки, Хвостиэль загородил собой Лосярика. Раздалось какое-то странное жужжание, как будто заработал маленький двигатель -- громче, громче... И глаза Хвостиэля засветились бело-голубым светом, а вслед за этим засветилась и вытянутая вперёд лапа. Между ее пальцами то и дело с треском перебегали яркие разряды.  
\-- Патрик, сидеть! -- приказал Хвостиэль.  
За палаткой громко зашуршало, и вместо грозного рыка Моби-Дин услышал жалобный скулеж.  
\-- Лежать! -- отрывисто сказал Хвостиэль.  
Ещё шорох -- и единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, осталось ровное механическое жужжание.  
Но и оно становилось все тише. Лапа Хвостиэля постепенно перестала светиться, и он ее опустил. Погасли глаза, и стало совсем тихо.  
Моби-Дин на четвереньках выполз наружу, выпрямился и схватил неподвижно стоящего Хвостиэля за плечи. Тот вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову.  
\-- Дин? -- удивленно спросил Хвостиэль.  
Моби-Дин оглянулся. На него снизу вверх горели два красных угля. Слышалось дыхание больших лёгких -- протяжные выдохи с тихим, скулящим присвистом.  
\-- Ну и дела, -- протянул Лосярик. -- Что это было?  
\-- Да, Хвостиэль. Что за иллюминация?  
Дожидаясь ответа, Моби-Дин отпустил его плечи и отступил на шаг назад.  
Хвостиэль поднял лапу и посмотрел на нее, шевеля пальцами.  
\-- При определенных эмоциональных состояниях крылья эльффов начинают вибрировать на особой частоте, -- задумчиво проговорил он. -- И запускают что-то вроде внутреннего генератора... Мне Укуриэль однажды рассказал, -- в голосе Хвостиэля зазвучали извиняющиеся нотки. -- Он пробовал показать, но не получалось. Я посчитал, что это выдумки.  
\-- Проще говоря, у тебя внутри батарейка, -- уточнил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Получается, да.  
\-- А ты можешь включать ее специально?  
\-- Не знаю, -- ответил Хвостиэль совсем тихо и виновато.  
Моби-Дин замолчал. Перед ним снова был привычный, робкий Хвостиэль. Трудно было поверить, что это он несколько минут назад с таким бесстрашием встал на защиту Лосярика. И как у него засветились глаза! Это было -- пожалуй, красиво. И даже, ну совсем чуть-чуть, величественно.  
При этой мысли у Моби-Дина сладко замерло в груди. Но он постарался ничем себя не выдать.  
\-- Как бы там ни было -- спасибо, Хвостиэль, -- сказал Лосярик. -- Кто знает, за какую зверушку принял меня Патрик? Боюсь, за с'ьедобную.  
Хвостиэль застенчиво опустил голову.  
\-- Я уверен, Патрик не хотел ничего плохого, -- сказал он.  
Моби-Дин кашлянул.  
\-- Ладно, барышни, завязывайте с реверансами. Лосярик, что ты там говорил про шляпу?

\-- Надо поскорее вытащить ее на берег! -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Да. Поэтому я за тобой и пришел. То есть, за тобой и Хвостиэлем, -- Лосярик кивнул в сторону реки. -- Идем. Может быть, втроем справимся.  
И он, больше ничего не объясняя, припустил бегом.  
\-- Постой! -- приглушенно крикнул ему вслед Моби-Дин, который, как всякий тролль, не любил мокрую, холодную воду. -- Он же плавает лучше всех нас, -- добавил он обычным голосом, так что услышал его только Хвостиэль.  
\-- И как могла одна маленькая шляпа отравить целую реку? -- спросил эльфф.  
Моби-Дин пожал плечами, махнул лапой и побежал за Лосяриком.  
Не успели они с Хвостиэлем пробежать и десятка метров, как позади послышался тяжелый топот.  
\-- Только не это! -- Моби-Дин резко затормозил.  
Он обернулся.  
\-- Патрик, тебе с нами нельзя. Иди домой.  
Патрик шумно дышал, свесив набок язык, и не выказывал ни малейшего желания повернуть назад.  
\-- Пусть бежит вместе с нами, если хочет, -- сказал Хвостиэль, коснувшись лапы Моби-Дина. -- Что-то мне подсказывает, что он нам пригодится.  
\-- Ну раз что-то тебе подсказывает... Только потом сам будешь объяснять папе, куда исчез его сын. 

Пестрая совка, пролетая над лугом по своим делам, увидела, как по траве бегут четыре тени -- три маленьких и одна большая.


	9. Chapter 9

\-- Елки-палки!.. -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Феноменально, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Когда я уходил, она была меньше, -- сказал Лосярик.  
Они стояли возле устья ручья и смотрели на шляпу. Вернее, на то, во что она превратилась.  
Шляпа стала просто громадной и на четверть погрузилась в отмель. Вода заливалась в нее, как в пасть, и вытекала в реку широким темным потоком. Это была уже не шляпа, а черная пещера без горы.  
\-- Теперь мы ее не вытащим и втроем... -- проговорил Лосярик.  
\-- Все равно, надо попробовать, -- возразил Моби-Дин.  
Он просеменил через полосу влажного песка и, вытянув ногу, потрогал воду кончиками пальцев. Как и следовало ожидать, она была мокрая и противная. Но не очень холодная. Тогда он решился. Громко фыркая, Моби-Дин забежал в и сразу же по-собачьи поплыл к шляпе.  
Лосярик снял шляпу, быстро разделся, зашел в воду и брассом поплыл за ним.  
\-- Подождите! -- Хвостиэль шлепал лапками где-то позади. -- А вдруг это... ну, темное... кислота?  
Лосярик лег на спину.  
\-- Кислота, да не та! -- крикнул он. -- Оно на ощупь как обычная вода, только плохо пахнет. Постарайтесь не глотать.  
Он перевернулся и поплыл дальше.  
Чем ближе к темной жидкости, извергаемой шляпой, тем сильнее становился запах. От него слезились глаза и першило в горле. Моби-Дин сморщил мордочку, но продолжал грести вперед.  
Ноги коснулись дна. Он встал на подводный песок, зажал ладонями ноздри и, дыша ртом, по пояс к воде побрел к цилиндру.  
Край шляпы был совершенно мокрый. И толстый, как ковер. Моби-Дин взялся за него обеими лапами, уперся ногами в песок и потянул. Бесполезно.  
\-- Я же говорил, -- Лосярик выбрался на отмель. -- Ладно. Я попробую подтолкнуть с другой стороны, а вы тяните отсюда.  
Пока он по песку обходил тулью, до шляпы добрался и Хвостиэль.  
\-- Ну и запах -- ужас, -- выдохнул он.  
\-- Ну что, готовы? -- крикнул невидимый Лосярик.  
\-- Берись здесь, -- сказал Моби-Дин Хвостиэлю. -- А я чуть выше. Готовы!  
\-- Раз!.. Два!.. Взяли!  
Они что есть силы потянули шляпу на себя. Но, сколько ни старались, она не сдвинулась ни на шаг. Все равно что пытаться сдвинуть с места дом, потянув за дверь.  
\-- Дело труба!.. -- крикнул Лосярик с той стороны.  
Отдуваясь, Моби-Дин опустил лапы. От запаха темной воды у него плыла голова. Ноги были как ватные. Рядом тяжело дышал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Надо отсюда выбираться, -- сказал он.

Обратный путь трудно дался даже Лосярику. Стуча зубами, они выползли на холодный береговой песок. Моби-Дин с ужасом подумал, что обсыхать придется на ветру -- но спасение подоспело с неожиданной стороны. Когда Патрик подошел обнюхать всех троих, Моби-Дин почувствовал, что от его дымной шерсти веет теплом, как от костра.  
\-- Я же говорил, что он нам пригодится, -- сказал Хвостиэль, зарываясь поглубже в шерсть.  
Они выбрались на береговую бровку, где заканчивался песок и начиналась трава. Патрик развалился на земле, предоставив свое лохматое брюхо в качестве грелки.  
\-- Что будем делать? -- спросил Лосярик.  
Моби-Дин вздохнул и посмотрел на реку.  
Сколько хватало взгляда, потемневшая вода кипела от рыбы. А дальше по течению вдоль берега шагала какая-то огромная птица с длинными ногами.  
\-- Кто это такой? -- спросил Хвостиэль.  
Лосярик соорудил из ладоней подзорную трубу, навел ее и пригляделся.  
\-- Кажется, Аист, но я не уверен.  
\-- Давайте попросим его помочь? -- предложил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Ты что, белены объелся? -- огрызнулся Моби-Дин. -- Он же нас проглотит -- не поморщится.  
\-- Не проглотит. У нас Патрик.  
\-- Как бы эта птичка не решила, что Патрик сгодится ей на обед.  
Все трое ненадолго замолчали.  
\-- У кого-нибудь есть идеи получше? -- спросил Лосярик.  
Минут десять спустя они, пригибаясь, бежали вдоль реки по течению. Патрик неспешно постукивал копытами рядом.  
Постепенно и они замедлили шаг. Невозможно было быстро бежать и не смотреть на то, что творилось на реке.  
Мелкая рыбешка то прыгала, как сумасшедшая, то беспорядочными зигзагами двигалась на поверхности. Ближе берегу, где темная вода была относительно гладкой, по ней, как по ледяному катку, кружили в танце дамы и кавалеры. Они учтиво кланялись друг другу и то и дело менялись партнерами, составляя изящные пары. Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить, что кружат они не на коньках, а на хвостовых плавниках, и головы у них щучьи.  
\-- Вот что натворила шляпа, -- на бегу сказал Лосярик.  
Птица между тем приближалась, становясь все больше и больше, а друзья бежали все менее охотно и, наконец, остановились совсем.  
\-- Ну, кто смелый? -- отдуваясь, спросил Моби-Дин. -- Кто поведет переговоры?  
Аист был ростом с Моби-дом. Толстыми как дубовые ветви ногами он размеренно бороздил реку. Мало того -- из глаз у него исходили два рассеянных луча, двумя пятнами ложились на воду и рисовали по ней дуги -- то вправо, то влево.  
\-- Ну и чудовище, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Настоящий Кинк-Понг...  
Два световых пятна вдруг метнулись по берегу к ним. Моби-Дин зажмурился и заслонил лапами глаза.  
\-- Между прочим, я все слышу, -- сказал Аист.  
\-- П... п... простите нас, уважаемый Аист, -- тонким голосом прокричал ему Хвостиэль.  
\-- Я не аист, -- сказал Аист. -- Я Бенуа.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина -- конечно, если не считать рыбьей вакханалии на реке.  
\-- Бенуа?! -- воскликнули все трое.  
\-- Да, это я, -- сокрушенно ответил Аист.  
\-- Что с тобой случилось? -- спросил Моби-Дин. -- Как ты превратился... в...  
\-- Да вот так. Полетел на реку позавтракать. Вижу -- рыба сходит с ума, сама прыгает в когти. Ну я и... наелся рыбешки...  
Бенуа развел крыльями, демонстрируя их размах.  
\-- Щуки вон тоже поживились, но им повезло -- они хотя бы остались щуками. А я, наверное, теперь до конца дней не смогу протиснуться в дупло.  
\-- Ну, это вряд ли, -- обнадежил его Лосярик. -- Думаю, тебе просто надо выйти на берег. И, наверное, ополоснуться в чистой воде...  
Моби-Дин толкнул Лосярика локтем.  
\-- Кстати, о чистой воде, -- разговорным тоном обратился он к Бенуа. -- Может быть, пока ты такой... большой и сильный... ты поможешь нам вытащить шляпу из ручья?  
\-- Какую такую шляпу? -- заинтересовался Бенуа.  
Моби-Дин рассказал, по чьей вине река превратилась в ярмарочный балаган, хоть и опасался немного, что Бенуа разозлится и все же решит кого-нибудь проглотить.  
\-- Значит, та самая шляпа... -- задумчиво произнес Бенуа. -- Клюв даю, что ее настоящий хозяин -- Аластероид. А это что за лохматое чучело? -- он показал крылом на Патрика. -- Неужто Укуриэль напился бешеной водички?  
\-- Нет, Укуриэль дома. А это Патрик. Он такой от рождения.  
\-- Надо же... - казалось, Бенуа несколько разочарован. -- Ладно, показывайте, где застряло это несчастье.

Пока они бегали за Бенуа и возвращались вместе с ним обратно, шляпа вроде бы не увеличилась в размерах. Но теперь она была внутри полна песка, на котором выросли целые джунгли водорослей. Длинными, ветвистыми плетями они тянулись из глубин шляпы и колыхались в воде, как будто бы цепляясь за течение, пытаясь его удержать. Моби-Дин на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше от этих загребущих лиан.  
Как и в прошлый раз, они с Хвостиэлем тянули шляпу на себя, в то время как Лосярик и Бенуа пытались подтолкнуть ее с другой стороны. Но огромный, лежащий на боку цилиндр разве что слегка покачнулся.  
\-- Ничего у нас не получится, -- махнул крылом Бенуа.  
\-- Получится, -- сказал Лосярик. -- Надо только придумать, как бы так ее зацепить, чтобы легче было тянуть.  
Моби-Дина осенило.  
\-- Послушайте! У папы в лодочном сарае есть большая рыболовная сеть. В нее поместятся штуки три таких шляпы.  
Недолго думая, компания припустила к сараю на берегу реки. Внутри на стенах и правда оказалась развешена сеть. Она тянулась и тянулась, как бесконечная, неподъемная паутина. Но Бенуа без особого труда подцепил ее клювом и перетащил на отмель.  
Друзья опутали шляпу сетью и вытянули концы рыболовной снасти на берег.  
\-- Эх, были бы у нас волшебные лошадки да к ним упряжь... -- покачал головой Лосярик. -- Для них это работа на пять минут.  
\-- У нас есть Патрик, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
Все посмотрели сначала на него, потом на Патрика.  
\-- Не пойдет, -- вынес вердикт Моби-Дин. -- Даже если его и можно как-нибудь запрячь в сеть, я этим заниматься не буду.  
\-- Пожалуй, я тоже пас, -- сказал Лосярик.  
Так что в сеть запряглись Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин. Подумав, к ним присоединился Лосярик, а Бенуа изо всех сил навалился на шляпу с тыла.  
Она даже и не думала шевелиться, издевательски зияя черной пастью сквозь переплетенные веревки. Но потом к делу подключился Патрик. Видимо, он решил поучаствовать во всеобщем веселье: ухватил зубами свободный конец сети и, рыча, попятился от воды.  
\-- Давай-давай, еще немного! -- гулко кричал Бенуа.  
Каждый удвоил усилия -- и водоросли в шляпе наконец-то всколыхнулись от рывка. Она медленно оторвалась от песчаного дна отмели.  
\-- Уррра! -- трубил Бенуа, пока его приятели поменьше вопили кто во что горазд, празднуя победу.  
И тут произошло то, чего никто не ожидал.  
Раздался оглушительный хлопок, как будто на шляпе лопнула оболочка -- и она выросла во все стороны на полметра.  
С грузным плеском шляпа свалилась обратно в продавленную ею яму. Все, кто тянул, попадали назад, а Бенуа сбила с ног волна. Устоял только Патрик. Мотая ушами и сердито ворча, он теребил сеть, как будто это была старая шапка.  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем новоявленные бурлаки, мокрые и измученные, выползли на берег и распластались на нем, как морские звезды.  
\-- Ну и что будем делать теперь? -- спросил Лосярик, глядя в небо, озаренное луной.  
Ему никто не ответил.  
Вернее, ответ прозвучал намного позже -- после того как Бенуа прогулялся до ручья и ополоснулся в чистой воде. Назад он прилетел уже в своем обычном виде.  
\-- Какое счастье, что у меня снова короткие ноги... У-ух! -- он встряхнулся и распушил перья. -- Я тут подумал... Когда я был еще совсем юным и совал свой клюв во всякий уголок, я однажды увидел целую стаю больших машин. Одна из них нам бы здесь очень пригодилась.  
\-- А насколько они большие? -- спросил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Ну... большие-пребольшие. Ими двигали камни не чета этой шляпе.  
\-- Где ты их видел? -- поинтересовался Моби-Дин.  
\-- Не очень далеко отсюда. Ниже по течению реки... Сами Знаете Где.  
Хвостиэль поднял голову с песка.  
\-- Но там же Сам Знаешь Что! -- с ужасом сказал он.  
\-- Нам Туда нельзя! -- подхватил Моби-Дин. -- Мама с папой строго-настрого запретили ходить... Сам Знаешь Куда.  
Бенуа моргнул круглыми желтыми глазами.  
\-- Увидь мама с папой этот, с позволения сказать, головной убор -- они бы сами Туда побежали, -- Бенуа прищурился. -- Машины до сих пор стоят Там. Я недавно проверял.  
Теперь уже все зашевелились и сели на песке, ежась от прохладного ветра.  
\-- Машина сама не поедет, -- рассудил Лосярик. -- А никто из нас не умеет водить.  
Бенуа отмахнулся.  
\-- Уф-ф! Подумаешь! Тут нажал, там повернул, здесь дернул на себя -- ничего сложного. Справится даже птенец.  
\-- Но до Сам Знаешь Чего еще нужно дойти, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Ты-то летаешь быстро, а мы доберемся до... до...  
\-- Промзоны, -- подсказал Лосярик.  
Моби-Дин вздрогнул.  
\-- ... До Этой-Самой-Зоны только к утру, и то если будем всю дорогу бежать без остановок.  
\-- У нас есть Патрик, -- напомнил Хвостиэль.  
Все снова посмотрели на него, а потом оглянулись на Патрика.  
\-- Это даже не смешно, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Патрик, знаешь ли, не единорог.  
\-- Я лучше съем свои носки, -- сказал Лосярик.  
Хвостиэль поднялся на ноги.  
\-- Ты куда? -- окликнул его Моби-Дин.  
\-- Попробую спасти носки Лосярика.  
Хвостиэль подошел к Патрику, который разлегся на берегу, словно шерстяной полумесяц. Хвостиэль присел на корточки и положил ладонь на его лохматый лоб.  
Раздалось уже знакомое тихое жужжание. Моби-Дину был виден кончик крыла -- он так быстро вибрировал, что начертил в воздухе сплошную линию. В глаза эльффа загорелись бело-голубые точки. Он прикрыл веки.  
Красные как угли глаза Патрика медленно остыли и засветились бело-голубым.  
Когда они снова покраснели, жужжание затихло. Хвостиэль открыл глаза и распрямился.  
\-- Мы с Патриком договорились, -- уверенно сказал он. -- Чур, я на переднем пассажирском.  
Патрик встал с песка, подошел к зрителям и улегся животом вниз, насмешливо кося на них красными углями.  
Моби-Дин прочистил горло.  
\-- Я за рулем.


	10. Chapter 10

Масштабы бедствия удручали. На всем пути Туда водная артерия была поражена неведомым шляпным ядом. Ни один из тех, кто глотнул из реки, искупался в ней или полакомился хотя бы кем-нибудь из речных обитателей, не избежал воздействия зловредного колдовства. Пролетая мимо на своем шерстяном дирижабле, друзья видели целые косяки форели, плывущие на боку; резвящихся в небе крылатых волков; принимающих лунные ванны окуней; лягушачий хор с дирижером и хористами в белых манишках; дикого кабана и речного дельфина, устроивших боксерский матч... На излучине реки их глазам предстал парусник, сотканный из косяка плотвы. Как зачарованные, рыбы синхронно двигали плавниками, отчего по парусу пробегали серебристые волны. И много еще было такого, что трудно разглядеть на бегу или невозможно описать словами...  
Бенуа бесшумно резал воздух крыльями, отбрасывая быстро скользящую тень, и время от времени сообщал, сколько еще осталось до Места, Которое Нельзя Называть.  
\-- Мы уже почти у цели, -- крикнул он и снизился, летя совсем рядом с неутомимым Патриком.  
Моби-Дин потянул пса за брыли, и тот переключился на вторую передачу.  
И вот уже показались мертвые корпуса и застывшие агрегаты, и высокие трубы, из которых больше никогда не повалит дым. Все это было обнесено колючей проволочной оградой. К ней вел асфальтовый подъездной путь, разрушенный и заросший травой, а заканчивался он у ворот, сваренных из обрезков железных труб. На воротах висел ржавый замок и светлела погнутая табличка с черными буквами. Конечно, все, кроме Патрика, умели читать (а может, он тоже умел, только никому об этом не говорил, потому что никто не спрашивал). Но Моби-Дин, прищурившись, смог разобрать лишь последнюю строчку: "Въезд только по пропускам". Все остальное было написано на каком-то незнакомом языке буквами, похожими на пляшущих тараканов.  
\-- Бенуа, ты можешь прочитать, что там сверху? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Конечно, могу, -- Бенуа пренебрежительно фыркнул. -- Там говорится: "Скорее уноси отсюда ноги, не то я вырву твои кишки и скормлю их крысам".  
Моби-Дин почувствовал, как вздрогнул Хвостиэль, обнявший его за бока.  
(На самом деле на табличке было написано: "Объект такой-то Корпорации такой-то, пропускной режим, просьба предъявить документы". Но не мог же Бенуа признаться, что он умеет читать только на одном языке.)  
\-- Ох, не нравится мне это место, -- прошептал Лосярик.  
Моби-Дин сдвинул брови. Ему было очень страшно, но он не привык отступать.  
\-- Патрик, вперед, -- скомандовал он.  
Патрик только того и ждал. Он схватил ржавый замок зубами, и, мотнув головой, сорвал его с петель. Ворота распахнулись, когда Патрик ударил по ним грудью -- и вот его лапы ступили на запретную землю.  
Притихнув, компания на его спине оглядывалась по сторонам. Вокруг в изобилии валялся строительный мусор и железный лом, но не было и следа тех огромных машин, о которых говорил Бенуа. Потом навстречу стали попадаться кучки маленьких банок из какого-то легкого металла. Наступив на несколько таких банок, Патрик с треском их раздавил, после чего стал выбирать дорогу аккуратнее. Вот банки собрались в большие кучи, как ручейки во время дождя собираются в одну большую лужу; они устилали землю, как шуршащий ковер. И, наконец, глазам отважных путников предстала лежащая на боку цистерна.  
\-- Тихо: там кто-то есть, -- вдруг прошипел Бенуа.  
Но и без него уже было видно, что перед цистерной горит костер, отбрасывая рыжий отсвет на ее торцовую часть. А у костра кто-то сидит.  
Моби-Дин пригнулся к порядком намятой Патриковой шее, заставив пса совсем остановиться. Как можно тише ездоки соскользнули вниз и, после короткой перебежки, спрятались за штабелями шпал.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, кто это? -- прошептал Хвостиэль на ухо Моби-Дину.  
\-- Может, сторож?.. Тот, кто обещал вырвать кишки?  
Оба замолчали, стараясь даже громко не дышать.  
Но тут со стороны цистерны раздался сиплый голос, особенно громкий оттого, что вокруг была полная тишина.  
\-- Что же это за фигня сегодня происходит, а? Сколько живу на свете, ни фига подобного не видел. А видел я дофига и больше.  
Хвостиэль икнул с закрытым ртом. Моби-Дин обернулся. Его друг, дрожа, закатил глаза, после чего упал на спину и задрыгал в воздухе всеми четырьмя конечностями.  
\-- Хвостиэль! Что с тобой? -- Моби Дин наклонился над ним, пытаясь успокоить дергающееся тельце.  
\-- Эльффы очень чувствительны, -- Лосярик придерживал Хвостиэля с другой стороны. -- Может, это с ним оттого, что кто-то сказал "фигня"?  
При слове "фигня" Хвостиэль перестал дергаться и открыл глаза. Моби-Дин отпустил его, и Хвостиэль сел, неподвижно глядя куда-то вперед.  
\-- Ты здоров? -- Моби-Дин встряхнул его за плечи. -- Скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
Хвостиэль обратил на него широко открытые, сиящие отраженным лунным светом глаза.  
\-- Ты знаешь, кто это? -- торжественно проговорил эльфф.  
\-- Понятия не имею.  
\-- Это же знаменитый философ Поддатр! Тот самый, который написал монографию "Все фигня, кроме пчел"! Я перечитывал ее десятки раз... Пусти. Я должен выразить ему свое почтение.  
Хвостиэль попытался встать, и на него зашикали со всех сторон.  
\-- Эй! Кто там шастает? -- вдруг крикнул Поддатр. -- Захотели соли в ягодицы? У меня с ворами разговор короткий!  
\-- Мы не воры! -- нервно крикнул в ответ Лосярик.  
\-- Тогда какого фига спрятались? А ну, выходите!  
Пришлось друзьям покинуть укрытие.  
Костер горел позади Поддатра, поэтому виден был только широкоплечий, коренастый силуэт. В каждой лапе философ держал нечто, напоминающее термос.  
\-- Уважаемый Поддатр, я так рад наконец-то встретиться с Вами лично, -- Хвостиэль, как загипнотизированный, шел вперед. -- Разрешите выразить мой самый искренний...  
Поддатр плеснул на своих визитеров жидкостью из сосудов. Судя по запаху, это была отравленная вода из реки. Досталось даже Патрику и Бенуа; но основной удар принял на себя Моби-Дин, в последний момент заслонивший собой Хвостиэля.  
Коварный выпад философа был встречен молчанием. Все только недавно обсохли от той же самой воды, а до этого искупались в ней по три раза. Так что ни у кого уже просто не было сил выразить протест.  
Философ выждал с полминуты, потом, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся и подошел к цистерне. В ней с торца были проделаны дверь и окно. Поддатр распахнул дверь.  
\-- Проходите! - он, не оборачиваясь, приглашающе махнул термосом и вошел внутрь, в темноту. -- Извиняйте, ребята. Я должен был убедиться, что вы не Свидетели. Терпеть не могу эту сладкоречивую братию. Нефиг им тут делать.  
Моби-Дин не понял, свидетелей чего опасался философ, но решил не уточнять.  
В цистерне что-то стукнуло, щелкнуло, из окна и открытой двери полился свет.  
Внутри был настелен деревянный пол, стояла грубая самодельная мебель: шкаф, кровать, два стола, табурет. Все это освещалось голой лампочкой, свисающей с потолка. И всюду, где только оставалось свободное от мебели место, стояли банки, кружки, ведра, бидоны и просто бутылки, заполненные пресловутой шляпной водой -- ее запах угрожал вытеснить из цистерны кислород. Не успел Моби-Дин спросить, для чего философу эти запасы, как тот взял одну банку со стола и, запрокинув голову, сделал из нее большой глоток. А потом причмокнул, словно это был самый сладкий фруктовый сок.  
\-- Хотите промочить горло? -- Поддатр протянул банку своим гостям.  
Хвостиэль стоял ближе всех. Он принял банку двумя лапами и прижал ее к груди, будто это было невесть какое сокровище. Моби-Дин не мог видеть его мордочку, но догадывался, что Хвостиэль не сводит взгляда со своего кумира.  
\-- Спасибо, нам на сегодня достаточно, -- ответил за всех Лосярик. -- Скажите, а зачем вам столько, э-э, видоизмененной воды? Некоторые говорят, что это отрава. Разумеется, мы такого мнения не разделяем, -- торопливо добавил он.  
Поддатр недоверчиво хохотнул.  
\-- Какая, нафиг, отрава?! Да это чистейший "Джимми Бивер", одна бутылка по цене трех моих лекций! А тут целая река, пей -- не хочу. Может, конечно, я малость пожадничал... -- Поддатр обвел лапами вокруг себя. -- Так кто знает, сколько продлится эта малина? Сейчас хоть залейся, а наутро -- все, фиг вам, закатайте губу и сопите в две дырочки.  
Пока философ говорил, Моби-Дин успел хорошо его рассмотреть. Прежде всего внимание притягивали пышные усы, а затем -- цепкий, умный взгляд прищуренных глаз. Одет был Поддатр в красную клетчатую рубаху и заляпанный чем-то комбинезон, а на голове у него была кепка с обтрепанным козырьком.  
Безусловно, перед ними стояла выдающаяся личность.  
\-- Так что, говорите, вас сюда привело? -- спросила личность.  
\-- Видите ли, уважаемый Поддатр, -- заговорил Хвостиэль. -- Тут такая фигня приключилась...


	11. Chapter 11

\-- Это вы правильно сделали, парни, что пришли сюда, -- сказал Поддатр, выслушав рассказ. -- Как знал -- держал одну малышку на ходу. С ней мы вытащим вашу шляпу на берег как нефиг делать. Но сначала, -- он окинул гостей строгим взглядом, -- кое-кому нужно подкрепиться. Голодные обмороки мне нафиг не сдались.  
Только тут Моби-Дин почувствовал, что его живот находится в опасной близости от спины. Судя по взглядам, которыми обменялись Лосярик с Хвостиэлем, они испытывали то же самое малоприятное ощущение.  
\-- Располагайтесь. Разносолов не ждите, но что-нибудь съестное для такой малышни, как вы, я наскребу.  
\-- Некогда нам перекусывать, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Шляпа-то растет.  
\-- Тогда придется есть на ходу.  
Поддатр поднял с пола старый рюкзак, открыл шкаф и принялся ссыпать оттуда в рюкзак какие-то шуршащие пакетики.  
\-- Надеюсь, среди вас нет травоядных.  
\-- Вообще-то... -- начал Лосярик.  
Моби-Дин пихнул его в бок.  
\-- Хотя погодите.... У меня тут завалялись орехи. Кассир по ошибке пробил, а я подумал -- фиг с ним, не разорюсь. И вот поди ж ты, пригодились... Только не знаю, чем накормить вашего пса -- ему все мои припасы на один зуб.  
\-- Он не наш, -- сказал Моби-Дин. -- Патрик живет у Кромуля. И его не нужно кормить -- он питается жаром от костра.  
\-- Кромуля? Хм, -- пробормотал в глубину шкафа Поддатр. -- Никогда о таком не слышал. Но, раз уж у этого типа такие собаки, с ним надо держать ухо востро... Тогда пусть, кхм, Патрик поваляется у костра, пока я подгоню Малышку.  
Он закрыл шкаф.  
\-- А вот птичьего корма у меня, увы, фига с маслом.  
\-- Благодарю, -- кислым тоном ответил Бенуа. -- Мне после сегодняшнего лучше поголодать.  
Поддатр не возразил. Он сдвинул кепку на лоб и почесал затылок.  
\-- А что же вы будете пить? После солонины ведь захочется. Вот фигня-то... Вода у меня есть, как знал -- набрал дождевой, а вот во что ее налить?..  
\-- Мы на улице видели много банок, -- подсказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Что те банки?.. Надо что-нибудь с крышкой, чтоб не расплескалось. Эх-х! -- Поддатр наклонился, чтобы взять с пола несколько заполненных водой бутылок. -- Придется вылить да налить сюда... Подумать только -- в какой убыток вхожу, а все из-за вас.  
Он распрямился с хмурым видом.  
\-- Мало того что выливаю первоклассное пойло -- так еще и собираюсь уничтожить его источник. В своем ли я уме?..  
Моби-Дин промолчал. Ему очень не понравилось, как в один миг переменился философ. Правда, Хвостиэль так восхищался Поддатром -- но ведь Хвостиэль знал его по одной-единственной книге...  
\-- Впрочем, -- Поддатр махнул лапой, в которой держал бутылку, -- на то и река, чтобы в ней текла вода. Рыбой быть сейчас фигово. Одно дело -- уговорить бутылочку старины Джимми, а другое -- вдыхать его через жабры.  
Он снова стал таким, как прежде, и у Моби-Дина отлегло от сердца.  
\-- Держите, -- Поддатр протянул им бутылки. -- Вылейте из них все и возвращайтесь сюда. У меня на это духу не хватит. Сынок, ты банку-то поставь, -- сказал он Хвостиэлю. -- Она не дама, нефиг ее обнимать.

Воды философ набрал из чана, стоявшего под откинутой крышкой цистерны. Бутылки он сгрузил в тот же рюкзак, вытолкал всех за дверь, выключил свет и вышел сам.  
\-- Оставайтесь здесь и сторожите свое лохматое исчадие, а я пойду за Малышкой. Хотя погодите -- нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь пошел со мной. Подсобить надо.  
\-- Я пойду! -- вскинулся Хвостиэль.  
\-- Охолони, малой. У тебя силенок не хватит.  
Крылышки Хвостиэля поникли.  
Поддатр оценивающе оглядел Лосярика.  
\-- Хоть и высок, да дрищеват... А вот ты, -- он перевел взгляд на Моби-Дина, -- кажется, парень крепкий. Ну что, поможешь?  
Оставив друзей у костра, Моби-Дин побежал за быстро идущим Поддатром. Пустые корпуса провожали их тишиной. Моби-Дина не покидало ощущение, что из разбитых черных окон за ним кто-то следит.  
Когда за углом открылся вид на стоянку, Моби-Дин даже не сразу понял, что перед ним машины -- таких чудовищных они были размеров.  
\-- Вот она, моя Малышка! -- ласково произнес Поддатр и направился к самой большой.  
Вместо колес у нее были гусеницы, каждая шириной с кухню Моби-Дома, а две мускулистые руки держали перед носом металлический щит.  
\-- Другие-то уже хлам, проржавели насквозь, -- рассказывал Поддатр, поднимаясь по лестнице в открытую кабину. -- А эту я не только сохранил, но и подработал. Знакомься: первый в мире бульдозер на солнечных батареях! Другой такой фиг найдешь. Ну, чего встал -- особого приглашения ждёшь? Залезай!  
Внутри кабины все было устроено для Людей, у которых длинные лапы, длинные ноги и высокий рост. Но Поддатр, по его словам, добавил везде рычагов и лебёдок, благодаря которым он мог управлять машиной сам. Даже сиденье водителя ему пришлось сделать выше -- Поддатр забрался туда по деревянной лестнице в четыре ступеньки. Моби-Дину же он сказал садиться справа -- но не на пассажирское сиденье, а "вот на эту фигню".  
\-- На, постели, -- Поддатр сбросил ему сверху не первой свежести тряпку.  
Моби-Дин забрался на металлическую панель между сиденьями. Перед ним торчали три рычага с круглыми набалдашниками.  
\-- Видишь эти фиговины? Слева первая, дальше вторая, и последняя -- третья. Если я говорю "первый назад" -- тянешь ее на себя. Если "первый вперёд" -- толкаешь. Усек?  
\-- Усек.  
\-- Сейчас проверим. Все остальное, видишь ли, подрихтовал, а до скоростей лапы не дошли... Ну что, малый, тронули?  
Моби-Дин проглотил слюну и кивнул.  
\-- Первый вперёд!  
Раздался ужасный рев, и под Моби-Дином и вокруг него все затряслось. Он поглядел вправо, где был открыт обзор, и ему показалось, что ревёт и трясется вся Промзона.  
Бульдозер тронулся с места. По команде сверху Моби-Дин тянул и толкал рычаги. Поддатр же на своем сиденье размахивал лапами, как дирижёр лебёдок, кнопок и подхватов.  
Машина обогнула угол, проехала немного и остановилась.  
\-- Сейчас вернусь! -- прокричал Поддатр, не заглушая мотор. -- Сиди здесь и ничего не трогай!  
Минут десять Моби-Дин трясся в полном одиночестве, пока, наконец, в кабину с правой стороны не забрались его друзья. У всех был слегка пришибленный вид. Первым по лестнице взобрался Патрик, потому что его толкали сзади, а Бенуа тянул лапами за шерсть на загривке. Пес потоптался по чему-то вроде каната, свернутого в бухту на полу, и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. Туда же забрались Лосярик и Хвостиэль. Бенуа взлетел, уселся на подголовник водительского сиденья и затрясся вместе с ним.  
\-- Ну мы и страху натерпелись! -- крикнул Лосярик на ухо Моби-Дину. -- Мы думали, где-то проснулся вулкан!  
\-- Водителей не отвлекать! -- рявкнул сверху Поддатр. -- Первый вперед!

Промзона скоро осталась позади. Моби-Дин не видел реки, вдоль которой катил бульдозер, но иногда чувствовал ее запах сквозь запахи кожи и машинной смазки. Поддатр редко отпускал команды, так что Моби-Дину даже удалось перекусить со всеми остальными. Рюкзак распотрошили, вытащили и поделили бутылки с водой и пакетики с вяленым мясом. Два пакетика с орехами забрал себе Лосярик.  
Бенуа слетел к ним со своего насеста.  
\-- У-ух, -- простонал он, вцепившись когтями Патрику в холку. -- Ну и ночка... Еще немного, и у меня начнется морская болезнь. Так что я лучше своим ходом...  
Он взмыл вверх и скрылся в темноте. Пока ехали до ручья, Бенуа изредка мелькал за кабиной, обгоняя бульдозер.  
Хвостиэль с Лосяриком, похоже, привыкли и к шуму, и к вибрации -- оба задремали, прижавшись к собачьему брюху. Моби-Дин им немного завидовал: на его посту было зябко. Он поднял тряпку, на которой сидел, и завернулся в нее. Тряпка пахла машинным маслом. Моби-Дин сложил ножки калачиком и, в ожидании команд Поддатра, задумался о своем...  
\-- Уснул, что ли? Второй назад!  
Он подскочил, схватился за рычаг и спросонья толкнул его от себя.  
\-- Назад, говорю!  
Бульдозер дернулся и заквохтал, как гигантская наседка. Лосярик и Хвостиэль свалились с сиденья на пол.  
Поддатр заглушил мотор.  
\-- Охламон! Ты мне еще машину угробь.  
Моби-Дин виновато опустил голову.  
\-- Ладно, -- смягчился Поддатр. -- Обошлось. Поглядите, что творится.  
Моби-Дин поднялся на ноги и посмотрел туда, куда кивком указал Поддатр.  
Он даже не сразу понял, что бесформенный черный валун, опутанный рыбацкой сетью -- это шляпа.  
\-- Мда-а, -- протянул Поддатр. -- Ну и дела. Эта ваша фиговина раздулась, как дохлый восьмибрюх.  
\-- Теперь ее не вытянет и Малышка... -- обреченно сказал над плечом у Моби-Дина Хвостиэль.  
\-- Что еще за разговоры? -- прикрикнул Поддатр. -- Для Малышки любая работа -- фигня вопрос. Дайте только подумать, с какой стороны подступиться.  
Несколько минут он тер лапой усы и чесал затылок.  
\-- Вот что, -- решил он наконец, -- мы ее затралим.  
Без лишних разговоров он завел мотор и через некоторое время развернул бульдозер задом к реке.  
\-- Вылезайте, парни. Приехали.  
На затекших от долгой неподвижности ножках Моби-Дин спустился по лестнице. Патрика, пока он спрыгивал со ступеньки на ступеньку, пришлось поддерживать втроем.  
\-- Отойдите от лестницы! -- крикнул сверху Поддатр и не без труда перекатил через край кабины толстое кольцо каната.  
Оно грузно ударилось о землю, прокатилось по берегу и с лязгом повалилось набок.  
Поддатр слез по лестнице вниз.  
\-- Помогите-ка размотать трос. Один конец я закреплю на Малышке, а вот этот крюк вам нужно будет зацепить за сеть.  
Канат оказался свитым из металлических линей. Поддатр ушел выполнять свою часть работы, а Лосярик, Хвостиэль и Моби-Дин подтащили трос к воде. К ним подошел Патрик. На загривке у него сидел Бенуа.  
\-- Кошмар, -- сказал Лосярик и сморщил нос от запаха воды. -- Как он может это пить?..

К шляпе, держа крюк на конце троса, отправился Лосярик -- как лучший пловец среди всех. Хвостиэль, Моби-Дин и стоящий по пояс в воде философ травили ему трос с берега, а Патрик и Бенуа наблюдали за работой.  
\-- Что-то все слишком гладко получается, -- сказал Бенуа. -- Не нравится мне это.  
Вороной Бенуа не был, но все же накаркал. Когда Лосярик зашел на глубину и поплыл к шляпе, она вдруг всколыхнулась, как желе. Внутри нее утробно булькнуло, и шляпа извергла поток темной воды. Он с головой захлестнул Лосярика и сбил Поддатра с ног. Трос рвануло в сторону, Моби-Дин и Хвостиэль выпустили его из лап и упали на песок.  
Но Малышка не сдвинулась с места.  
Перебирая лапами по натянувшемуся тросу, Лосярик выбрался с глубины, и промокший насквозь Поддатр вытянул его за лапу на берег.  
Шесть пар глаз уставились на шляпу. Она больше не шевелилась, но в самой ее неподвижности ощущалось некое злорадство.  
\-- Фиг знает что... - сказал Поддатр. -- Не представляю, как еще к ней подобраться.  
\-- Можеть, привязать трос к Патрику? -- предолжил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Бесполезно. Такая волна снесет и его.  
Компания удрученно замолчала.  
\-- Эх, -- вздохнул Бенуа. -- Эту ночь я запомню на всю жизнь.  
Он поднялся в воздух, пролетел несколько метров и плюхнулся в реку.  
\-- Я все понимаю, -- сказал Поддатр. -- Но зачем так-то огорчаться?  
\-- Подождите, -- тронул его лапой Хвостиэль. -- Кажется, я знаю, что задумал Бенуа.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре в воде возле берега сидел огромный аист со светящимися, как фары, глазами. Когда он поднялся на ноги, Поддатр присвистнул.  
\-- Офигеть! А я это пил...  
\-- Заводите мотор, -- сказал аист.  
Он поддел трос клювом, перебросил, чтобы удобнее захватить, захлопал крыльями и поднялся в воздух.  
Шляпа колыхалась, булькала и плевалась водой, но Бенуа приземлился возле нее на ушедшую под воду отмель и зацепил крюк за сеть.  
\-- Ура! -- закричали на берегу.  
Поддатр и Моби-Дин бросились к Малышке.  
Ничего слаще рева бульдозера Моби-Дин еще не слышал. Он толкнул третий рычаг вперед, соскользнул на пассажирское сиденье и встал на ноги, держась за спинку.  
Трос натянулся блестящей струной. Шляпа дергалась, пытаясь увеличиться в размерах, но сеть ей не давала раздуваться. Мало-помалу она сдвинулась с места -- и бульдозер поволок ее через отмель.  
Тут к реке со стороны Моби-Дола подбежали мама, папа, Гаффт и замотанный в полотенце Укуриэль. Наверное, рев Малышки переполошил весь дом. Они тоже видели, как, вытащив шляпу на берег, бульдозер развернулся, подъехал к ней и щитом оттеснил ее подальше от реки.  
А шляпа, между тем, снова начала меняться. Из нее хлынула темная вода, и, чем больше выливалось воды, тем меньше становилась шляпа.  
Поддатр выключил двигатель.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как что-то шуршит и потрескивает внутри шляпы.  
\-- Что за фигня там творится? -- спросил Поддатр.  
\-- Это водоросли сохнут, -- догадался Моби-Дин.  
Над сетью поднялось облако темной пыли, которое ветер отнес в сторону и развеял над рекой. И вот уже на берегу лежала просто мокрая рыбацкая сеть. Цилиндр был под ней еле заметен.  
\-- Вот это приключение! -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
\-- Фсе фигня, кроме пчел, -- сказал Поддатр. -- Пойдем, малой.  
Они спустились из кабины по лестнице.  
Берег был весь разворочен гусеницами Малышки, а от воды тянулась глубокая и уже затопленная траншея, прорытая шляпой.  
Поддатр поднял сеть и вытащил из-под нее цилиндр.  
\-- Надо же, - удивился он. -- Такая фигулька, а какой переполох учинила...  
Подошли Лосярик и Хвостиэль.  
\-- А где Бенуа?  
\-- Купается в ручье, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Что же теперь делать со шляпой? -- спросил Лосярик, осторожно трогая пальцем намокший цилиндр. -- Выбрасывать ее нельзя.  
\-- Заберем домой, -- предложил Моби-Дин. -- Спрячем под замок, чтобы она никому больше не причинила вреда. Пойдемте, -- сказал он Поддатру. -- Вам непременно надо познакомиться с мамой и папой.  
\-- С удовольствием, -- ответил Поддатр. -- А с еще большим удовольствием познакомлюсь с плотным ужином и чистой постелью. Если у вас дома, конечно, для бедного философа найдется свободная койка.

Вот так в Моби-доме прибавилось постояльцев, а волшебная шляпа вернулась в чулан.


	12. Chapter 12

Первое, что сделал Поддатр на следующий же день -- отыскал в запасах на чердаке старый амбарный замок. После этого он долго рылся в ящике со столярными инструментами, который принес ему Моби-Папа, и ворчал себе под нос что-то не слишком добродушное. Видимо, среди инструментов не было того, что он расчитывал найти. Наказав держать его порцию обеда горячей, Поддатр соорудил вязанку дров и отправился с ней на реку, к бобрам, откуда много позже вернулся без дров, но со всякими железными штуками разных размеров.  
Когда философ ушел, проснулся Кромуль. Он вышел из комнаты Моби-Дина в синем атласном халате, расшитом большими красными и желтыми цветами, и в отороченных мехом тапочках. В руке он держал кожаную сумку, похожую на сундучок с овальной крышкой. Кромуль зевнул, потянулся, даже не пытаясь пригладить торчащие дыбом волосы, после чего направился в ванную. Там он долго плескался и фыркал, одновременно напевая про каких-то ужасно непостоянных красавиц. Пел он фальшиво, но с таким пылом, что Патрик, спавший на лужайке, проснулся и завыл.  
Когда Кромуль вышел из ванной, от него пахло мятным зубным порошком, хвойной пеной для бритья, земляничным мылом, фруктовым шампунем и цветочным одеколоном. Пролетевшая мимо него муха шлёпнулась в обморок. Пришлось побрызгать на нее водичкой.  
Муха в конце концов пришла в себя и потребовала ложку сахарного сиропа -- у мух это первое лекарство от мигрени. А Кромулю понадобилось еще полчаса, чтобы переодеться в юбку и пиджак, уложить волосы и брызнуть в рот средством для свежего дыхания.  
Так и получилось, что о ночном происшествии со шляпой и волшебной водой Кромуль узнал только за обедом.  
Он сразу же проявил и к тому, и к другому самый живой интерес. Моби-Дину это показалось немного странным, потому что накануне и шляпа, и разноцветные единороги оставили Кромуля совершенно равнодушным.  
\-- Неужели вы не слышали бульдозер? -- удивился Лосярик.  
\-- Увы, увы. Хотя погодите... Мне показалось сквозь сон, что кто-то несколько раз спустил воду в унитазе. Здесь ведь столько озорников! -- Кромуль засмеялся и почему-то погрозил пальцем Гаффту.  
Обрадованные тем, что появился новый благодарный слушатель, друзья пустились наперебой рассказывать о героических ночных приключениях. Правда, так получилось, что кое-кто слегка приукрасил свою роль в укрощении шляпы. Моби-Дин и сам не заметил, как оказался на водительском сиденье, управляя Малышкой и отдавая команды. А Лосярик, как выяснилось, вечером отправился не гулять, а следить за шляпой, потому что ожидал от нее какой-нибудь пакости.  
\-- Ну-ну-ну-ну-ну, -- торопил их Кромуль, не забывая уминать тушеные артишоки. -- Неужели целых двенадцать Аистов?  
\-- Целых двенадцать!..  
И только Хвостиэль умолчал о себе, зато всячески превозносил Поддатра. Правда, назвал себя давним приверженцем учения, которое проповедовал философ.  
\-- Можно сказать, я апологет пофигизма, -- заявил Хвостиэль, скромно потупив глаза.  
\-- Аполло... кто? -- шепнул Моби-Дин.  
\--Поддатр, Поддатр... -- Кромуль пощелкал пальцами. -- Нет, не припомню такого... Кажется, примечательный персонаж. Философ -- и не пьет?  
Кое в чем Хвостиэль все же приврал.  
Укуриэлю тоже очень хотелось чем-нибудь похвастаться, но он всю ночь проспал с полотенцем на голове. Когда Кромуль отвлекся от беседы ради чая с крендельками, Укуриэль одернул рукава своего пиджачишки и ни с того ни с сего объявил:  
\-- Я хоть и не Хремуль, а тоже ношу пиджак!  
\-- Да? -- любезно отозвался Кромуль. -- И кто же его сшил?  
Укуриэль что-то невнятно проворчал.  
\-- Что-что? Не слышу, -- Кромуль приложил к уху ладонь.  
Укуриэль открыл было рот, но Кромуль вдруг вскинул лапу с растопыренными пальцами.  
\-- Молчи! Ни слова больше! Боюсь запомнить имя твоего портного.

После обеда Кромуль увлек Моби-Дина в сторонку и стал расспрашивать о шляпной воде.  
\-- Поддатр сказал, что это... Как же он сказал?.. А! Что это -- "чистый Джимми Бивер"!  
\-- Скажите пожалуйста! -- удивился Кромуль. -- Откуда же он знает про Джимми Бивера, если не пьет?  
Моби-Дин засмеялся.  
\-- Ну да -- не пьет!..  
Он принялся рассказывать про обиталище философа, заставленное тарой с колдовской водой... и только тогда сообразил, что подставляет Хвостиэля.  
Моби-Дин смутился и замолчал. Но Кромуль успел услышать все, что ему было нужно.  
\-- Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, -- сказал Кромуль. -- Однако, я был прав -- примечательный персонаж. Молодой человек, не представите ли меня уважаемому Поддатру?  
\-- Охотно. Только он сейчас ушел.  
\-- Куда же?  
\-- На реку. Он хочет повесить на чулан со шляпой амбарный замок, а для этого нужны инструменты, которые есть только у боброфф.  
\-- Замок? -- испугался Кромуль. -- Зачем же запирать чулан?  
\-- Поддатр увидел, во что волшебная вода превратила Бенуа, и поклялся, что больше никогда ее в рот не возьмет. А чтобы больше никто не попытался налить в шляпу воды, Поддатр запрет чулан и будет носить ключ с собой.  
\-- С этим философом определенно нужно познакомиться... -- пробормотал Поддатр. -- Проводите-ка меня, молодой человек, в чулан. Хочу взглянуть на шляпу, пока это еще возможно. Я ее вчера плохо разглядел. Обещаю не пить! -- торжественно сказал он. 

Когда Моби-Дин и Кромуль спустились по лестнице и подошли к чулану, Поддатр как раз запирал замок большим железным ключом. 

С этого момента спокойная жизнь в Моби-доме для философа закончилась, так и не начавшись. Кромуль преследовал его по пятам. Подкарауливал в прихожей, на крыльце, возле туалета, хватал за рукав, что-то жарко шептал. Однажды Моби-Дин стал свидетелем непонятной сцены в коридоре второго этажа: Кромуль, красный от злости, кричал вслед идущему к лестнице Поддатру:  
\-- Два! Два разводных ключа... и перфоратор! Чтоб ты подавился!  
Поддатр молча спустился по ступенькам, будто ничего и не слышал.  
\-- Неужели даже поцелуя жалко?! Хам! -- придушенно прошептал Кромуль, красный уже не от злости, а от обиды.  
Поддатр повернулся и поднялся по лестнице к своему преследователю. Моби-Дин на всякий случай прикинул, чем придется отбивать навязчивого Хремуля от рассвирепевшего философа. Ничего, кроме маминой скалки, в голову не пришло.  
А философ тем временем схватил Кромуля за грудки, приподнял над полом и крепко и надолго прижался губами к его губам.  
Моби-Дин проглотил слюну.  
Полминуты спустя Кромуль, от изумления открывший рот, снова стоял на полу. Поддатр поправил на нем пиджак, легонько хлопнул по плечу и сказал:  
\-- Поцелуя не жалко. Но ключ от чулана я тебе не дам. 

В тот день до самого вечера Кромуль никому не показывался на глаза.  
А назавтра снова караулил философа у туалета. С фиалкой на лацкане пиджака.

Но если от приставаний Кромуля Поддатр был избавлен хотя бы за обеденным столом, то от Хвостиэля не было спасения нигде.  
В тот день, когда чулан был заперт на замок, философ обедал отдельно и позже всех. А за ужином опрометчиво сел рядом с Хвостиэлем.  
Тот немедленно завел ученую беседу, пересыпая свою речь цитатами, как догадался Моби-Дин, из книги Поддатра про пчел. Философ, нисколько не польщенный, уныло кивал в нужных местах и иногда что-то согласно мычал. Когда Поддатр встал из-за стола, Хвостиэль последовал за ним.  
После этого Поддатр где только не садился во время еды -- рядом с Гаффтом, за кухонный прилавок, даже возле подоконника в прихожей, -- восторженный ученик был тут как тут. Если Поддатр выходил на крыльцо, чтобы пускать неприятно пахнущий дым из маленькой бумажной трубочки -- Хвостиэль бежал к нему с тарелочкой для пепла. И уходил с крыльца не раньше, чем это делал Поддатр.  
На третий день, когда философ решил после обеда вздремнуть на лежаке за домом, Хвостиэль расположился на соседнем шезлонге и завел уже ставшей привычною песню про пчел.  
Поддатр приподнял за козырек кепку, которой закрыл лицо от солнца, и взглянул на эльффа.  
\-- Слушай, малой, шел бы ты отсюда нафиг...  
\-- Я уйду, -- с жаром возразил Хвостиэль. - Но сердце мое останется здесь!  
Моби-Дину затосковал. Вокруг него как будто образовалась пустота. Все-таки раньше они с Хвостиэлем много времени проводили вместе. А сейчас друг как будто о нем забыл.  
Моби-Дин решил обидеться и больше никогда с ним не говорить.  
Хвостиэль ничего не заметил.  
На четвертый день утром, когда Моби-Дин еще нежился в постели, наверху вдруг раздался вопль, а следом за ним -- стук захлопнувшейся двери.  
Через миг он уже мчался к лестнице на третий этаж, а за ним топали большие ноги Лосярика. Оба взлетели по лестнице и от неожиданности остановились.  
Возле закрытой двери в комнату Поддатра стоял Хвостиэль. Он держал в правой лапке прозрачный мешочек, наполненный чем-то желтоватым.  
\-- Что случилось? -- спросил, подходя к нему, Лосярик.  
\-- Я принес Поддатру мед, -- растерянно ответил эльфф. -- А он почему-то испугался... Он же сам написал о пользе этого продукта для тела и ума.  
В тот день философ даже не стал обедать. Только вышел один раз в туалет. Возле которого его поджидал Кромуль с букетом цветов. 

Тем сильнее удивился Моби Дин, когда Поддатр в обеденное время нарушил свое уединение -- сел вместе со всеми за стол, правда, подальше от братьев-эльффов.  
Хвостиэль, у которого был весьма самодовольный вид, кивнул философу с едва заметной улыбкой. Тот в ответ показал ему два больших пальца, поднятых вверх.  
Любопытство пересилило обиду, и после обеда Моби-Дин перехватил Хвостиэля в прихожей.  
\-- Вы с Поддатром что, помирились? -- шепотом спросил Моби-Дин.  
Хвостиэль приосанился.  
\-- Он поручил мне одно важное дело, -- так же тихо ответил он.  
\-- Сильно важное?  
\-- Важное-преважное.  
Эльфф посмотрел вправо, влево; убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он поманил Моби-Дина пальцем и сказал ему на ухо:  
\-- Я должен следить за Кромулем.  
\-- Нафига? -- изумился Моби-Дин. -- То есть, я хотел сказать -- зачем?  
\-- Кромуль хочет проникнуть в чулан и налить в цилиндр воды, чтобы она стала волшебной. Напьется сам, а потом станет продавать волшебную воду всем жителям Моби-Долины.  
\-- Так кто же будет покупать такую гадость?  
\-- Мой учитель говорит -- реклама делает страшные вещи. Кромуль обещал ему часть прибыли в обмен на ключ от чулана, но Учитель послал его нафиг.  
Моби-Дин обмозговал услышанное. Похоже, этот Кромуль -- опасный тип...  
\-- Хочешь, будем вместе следить? -- предложил он.  
Хвостиэль отстранился и смерил его холодным взглядом.  
\-- Ну уж нет. Учитель сказал -- он может поручить такое ответственное задание только мне. 

Теперь уже для Кромуля настала нелёгкая пора. Упорный маленький эльфф не спускал с него глаз ни на минуту. Как только Кромуль, вооруженный букетом белых роз, заступал на вахту на заднем дворе, в прихожей или рядом с туалетом -- Хвостиэль был тут как тут. Он делал вид, что разглядывает стены, отдыхает, сидя на перилах, сочиняет что-то в уме или наизусть читает стихи. Как только Хвостиэль появлялся рядом, Кромуль принимался насвистывать, с праздным видом глядя по сторонам. Поддатр проходил мимо; Кромуль отворачивался от него, нюхая букет, а после, как будто вспомнив о чем-то срочным, с озабоченным видом куда-нибудь уходил. Следом за ним исчезал и Хвостиэль.  
За ужином Поддатр выглядел повеселевшим, а Кромуль, наоборот, так надулся от злости, будто был чайником, готовым закипеть. Из мусорного ведра под раковиной торчали колючие стебли роз.  
Моби-Дин поздравил себя с тем, что правильно решил ещё после обеда -- за Кромулем нужно присмотреть. Он, конечно, обиделся на грубый ответ Хвостиэля, но оставлять друга один на один с таким вероломным субъектом, как Кромуль, все равно не хотел. 

Шпионом Хвостиэль оказался отменным. Поздно вечером Кромуль не выдержал и прошипел:  
\-- Вот что, юный эльфф -- может, хватит за мной следить?  
\-- Я вовсе не слежу. Я читаю, -- Хвостиэль показал ему обложку книги, которую заложил пальцем на середине.  
\-- В таком случае, не могли бы Вы читать где-нибудь, где нет меня?  
\-- Легче сказать, чем сделать, -- без всякого смущения ответил Хвостиэль. -- Я на Вас везде натыкаюсь уже полдня. Кажется, Вы за мной следите. Может быть, мне рассказать об этом Моби-Маме?  
\-- Что Вы, что Вы, -- испугался Кромуль. -- Уж и пошутить нельзя. Читайте, пожалуйста, сколько угодно и где хотите.  
И Кромуль, несолоно хлебавши, убрался к себе в комнату на третьем этаже. 

Той ночью Моби-Дин никак не мог уснуть. У него не шло из головы то, что рассказал о Кромуле Хвостиэль. Все в доме крепко спят; чулан, хоть и запертый на замок, оставлен без присмотра. А вдруг коварный Хремуль каким-то образом все же выманил ключ у Поддатра? Что, если он украдёт шляпу и сбежит? Какие беды это принесет Моби-Долу?..  
Наконец он выскользнул из постели, включил лампу в виде подвесного фонаря, и, подняв ее повыше, на цыпочках вышел из спальни.  
Спустившись по лестнице вниз, он вздрогнул и чуть не выронил лампу. Возле чулана кто-то сидел.  
Это был Хвостиэль. Он подложил под себя коврик, закутался в шерстяное одеяло и прижался к запертой двери.  
\-- Ты что здесь делаешь? -- тихонько спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Сторожу, -- ответил Хвостиэль. -- Можно не пускать Кромуля к шляпе, но проще ведь охранять шляпу от Кромуля. Здорово я придумал? Правда?  
Хвостиэль выглядел очень усталым и несчастным. Замок на двери был больше его головы.  
\-- Можно я посторожу с тобой? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Давай!  
У Хвостиэля радостно заблестели глаза. Он подвинулся на коврике, освобождая место.  
\-- Подожди, я принесу молока, -- сказал Моби-Дин.  
На кухне он подогрел молоко, перелил в кувшин, а в глубокое блюдце положил печенье. Все это он отнес Хвостиэлю, затем поднялся к себе в спальню и захватил там одеяло и две подушки.  
\-- Вот теперь другое дело, -- сказал он, завернувшись в одеяло и устроившись на одной из подушек. -- Давай играть в города?

Лампа уютно горела рядом на полу, от молока со сладким печеньем тянуло в сон. Вдвоем охранять дверь в чулан оказалось очень даже неплохо.  
Когда города на "А" закончились, а на "Е" подходили к концу, где-то наверху раздался тихий скрип.  
\-- Слышал? -- тут же подхватился Моби-Дин. -- Кто-то спускается по лестнице!  
Скрип повторился ещё несколько раз, уже ближе.  
\-- Это Кромуль! -- прошептал Хвостиэль.  
Он проворно выпутался из одеяла и погасил лампу.  
\-- Зачем ты...  
\-- Давай его напугаем!  
\-- А давай!  
Тихо и быстро, как только могли, они убрали от двери одеяла, подушки и коврик, переставили на другое место блюдце и кувшин, а сами спрятались в самом темном месте под лестницей.  
Тем временем Кромуль, крадущийся вниз по лестнице, спустился на первый этаж и тенью скользнул к чулану. Звякнул замок.  
Хвостиэль легонько задел Моби-Дина локтем.  
\-- Ни с места! -- крикнули оба.  
Тень подпрыгнула и издала придушенный крик.  
Моби-Дин включил лампу.  
Заслоняясь от яркого света, перед ними на полусогнутых ногах стоял Поддатр. Разглядев их с Хвостиэлем, Поддатр выпрямился, прижал лапу к сердцу и громко выдохнул воздух.  
\-- Какого фига вы здесь торчите? -- с досадой спросил он.  
\-- Охраняем шляпу от Кромуля! -- гордо ответил Хвостиэль.  
\-- А Вам почему не спится? -- поинтересовался Моби-Дин.  
\-- Так это... Уф-ф... Я тоже решил -- чулан без охраны, пойду проверю -- мало ли... А вы молодцы, парни. Кто же из вас придумал сторожить шляпу?  
\-- Мы оба, -- ответил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Похвально, похвально... Ну, теперь вы идите отдыхать -- заслужили. Я сам посторожу. Один фиг не спится.  
\-- Что Вы, Учитель! Это Вы идите отдыхать. А если не спится, обдумайте, пожалуйста, мой вопрос по "Фигне", глава третья. Мне бы очень хотелось завтра узнать Ваше мнение.  
\-- Ну что же... -- сдался Поддатр. -- А родители не будут вас ругать, если увидят здесь?  
\-- Мама разрешает нам спать где угодно, -- ответил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Тогда ладно... Молодец, малой, -- Поддатр потрепал Хвостиэля по хохолку. -- Так держать!  
И он устало побрел к лестнице.

\-- По-моему, мы произвели на него впечатление, -- сказал Хвостиэль, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Кромуль за всю ночь возле чулана так и не об'ьявился.  
Перед рассветом Поддатр ещё раз пришел проверить замок на чулане. Уходя, опять потрепал Хвостиэля по голове -- так, что хохолок распушился во все стороны. Хвостиэль был на седьмом небе от счастья.  
За завтраком философ об'ьявил, что возвращается к себе на Промзону.  
\-- У Малышки было дофига времени, чтобы аккумулятор зарядился от солнца. Надо отогнать ее на стоянку. Не дело, что она торчит у реки. Бульдозер, конечно, вносит индустриальную нотку в пейзаж, но... Того и гляди, какая-нибудь Змея совьет гнездо под сиденьем.  
При этих словах Поддатр почему-то покосился на Кромуля.  
\-- Что же Вы будете там есть? -- забеспокоилась Моби-Мама.  
\-- Еда-то не проблема, главное -- чтобы не всухомятку, -- усмехнулся Поддатр. -- Хотя от ломтя вчерашнего пирога не откажусь.  
\-- А можно, я возьму с собой Патрика? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
Поддатр недоуменно на него посмотрел, потом глянул влево, вправо -- точно ли ему адресован вопрос.  
\-- Я на нем поеду назад, -- объяснил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Ты что ж, соскучился по Промзоне? Первый раз такое слышу.  
Моби-Дин вовсе не соскучился. Но ведь требовалась его помощь.  
\-- А как же скорости? -- подсказал он. -- Первый вперед? Второй назад?  
\-- Ах вот ты о чем! Нет, парень, спасибо, но я сам справлюсь. Придется, конечно, поплясать, да и ехать с остановками... Но так-то посмотреть -- дела на две фиги.  
\-- Но Вы ведь вернётесь? -- чуть не плача, спросил Хвостиэль.  
\-- Вернусь, малой, вернусь. Куда же я денусь? Только месяца через два, не раньше... -- Поддатр загадочно прищурил глаза. -- А пока, кстати, не одолжишь мне свой экземпляр "Фигни"? Освежу теорию на досуге.  
Хвостиэль повеселел.


	13. Chapter 13

На третий день после того, как Малышка отправилась обратно на Промзону, к Моби-дому подкатила крошечная белая машинка без дверей. За рулем сидел хмурый Поддатр. А рядом с ним, на втором сиденье, громоздились потрепанные сумки и связки не менее потрепанных книг.  
\-- Полный назад! -- объявил Поддатр нескольким обитателям дома, сбежавшимся на лужайку. -- Переезжаю на ваши харчи.  
Он с трудом выбрался из-за руля, распрямил колени и кивнул на машинку:  
\-- А эту кралю бы куда-нибудь в тенек.  
\-- Ее зовут Краля? -- спросил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Ее зовут Дребездюлина! -- рявкнул Поддатр. -- Позорище! Всех лягушек на реке насмешил. Туда на бульдозере, оттуда на этой... автофигне. На ней директор катался между корпусами. А я философ! Мне нельзя выглядеть несолидно.  
Он принялся вытаскивать сумки и книги на траву.  
\-- Ну-ка, парни, помогите ученому.  
Моби-Дин подхватил две сумки и отобрал у Хвостиэля пятую связку книг. Философ, крякнув, стянул с сиденья огромный кожаный ридикюль, в котором что-то железно громыхало.  
\-- Здесь самое необходимое, -- сказал Поддатр. -- Большую часть инструментов пришлось оставить в цистерне. Будет нужда -- наведаюсь.  
Подхватив другой лапой уже знакомый Моби-Дину рюкзак, философ зашагал в обход дома.  
Гаффт семенил позади всех со спичечным коробком.  
\-- А куда вы дели банки? -- спросил запыхавшийся Моби-Дин, когда уже подходили к крыльцу.  
\-- Какие еще банки?  
\-- В которых Джимми Бивер.  
\-- Фигивер! Был Джимми, да весь вышел. Превратился обратно в речную воду. Не зря говорят великие: за фигнёй погонишься -- фигню и получишь.  
С этими словами Поддатр шагнул через порог.  
На шум из кухни выглянула Моби-Мама.  
\-- Приветствую хозяйку! -- Поддатр прикоснулся пальцем к обтрепанному козырьку своей кепки.  
\-- Добрый день! Вы как раз вовремя -- все уже готово. Вам принести обед наверх, или придете за стол?  
\-- Приду, -- усмехнулся Поддатр. -- Ноги не отвалятся. 

\-- Какой ужас, -- сказал Кромуль.  
Он сидел над нетронутой тарелкой, облокотившись на стол и подпирая кулаком щеку. На губах у него играла полуулыбка, а взгляд был умиротворенный, как будто Кромуль вспоминал очень приятный сон. Даже галстук-бабочка у него на шее выглядел довольным.  
Поддатр только что рассказал о превращении, которое случилось с волшебной водой.  
\-- Просто кошмар, -- добавил Кромуль с тем же выражением на морде.  
Поддатр глянул на него исподлобья.  
\-- Да, и это значит, что "Джимми Бивер" из шляпы не имеет коммерческой ценности.  
Взгляд Кромуля ничуть не изменился. 

Моби-Дин, говоря по правде, был жутко рад, что Поддатр вернулся раньше обещанного. Ворочаться всю ночь на полу возле чулана было очень утомительно, даже несмотря на то, что рядом посапывал Хвостиэль. Может быть, теперь Хвостиэль передумает и решит для разнообразия переночевать у себя в комнате. Ведь Кромуль так ни разу и не попытался вскрыть замок и коварно похитить шляпу. Еще немного -- и мягкая постель в собственной спальне покажется такой заманчивой, что Моби-Дин малодушно покорится ее чарам.  
Хвостиэль не передумал.  
Но засыпать третью ночь подряд на тощем коврике не пришлось, как и оставлять друга одного на сторожевом посту и в полной темноте.  
Поздно вечером Поддатр наведался к чулану. На его усатой морде, тускло освещенной фонарем, было такое выражение, будто он застал двух воришек за попыткой стащить у него ридикюль с инструментами.  
Моби-Дин бросил на клетчатую доску шашку, которой только что совершил победоносный ход.  
\-- Это не я, -- быстро сказал Моби-Дин. -- Это все он. Я здесь только за компанию.  
Даже Хвостиэль почуял что-то неладное. Он опустил голову и нервно стиснул лапки.  
Поддатр присел на корточки.  
\-- А ты молодец, малой, -- сказал он негромко и положил лапу на плечо Хвостиэля. -- Держишь слово. Из тебя будет толк.  
Хвостиэль поднял на него глаза. Крылышки расправились, и хвост с ленточкой на конце, до этого обернутый вокруг ног, вздрогнул и лег свободно.  
\-- Но сейчас хватить фигней страдать. Иди к себе и спи, как полагается эльффам. И ты тоже, -- Поддатр кивнул Моби-Дину. -- Замок крепкий, а если что, я всегда начеку.  
\-- А если Кромуль решит, что... -- начал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Предоставь это мне. Кромуль знает, что со мной шутки плохи, и не рискнет сюда соваться. И знаешь что? Я установлю в чулане такую сигнализацию, что любой, кто попытается туда проникнуть, перебудит весь дом.  
\-- Но если все же...  
\-- Все. Вопрос закрыт. Иди спать, а завтра, -- Поддатр еще понизил голос, -- мы с тобой сядем и как следует потрындим за "Фигню". Ни одного темного места не оставим.  
Кто-кто, а уж Моби-Дин был по горло сыт темными местами.  
Хвостиэль, видимо, тоже.

Наутро Поддатр спросил у Моби-Мамы, не найдется ли у нее фруктового сока? Моби-Мама наведалась в кладовку и вынесла оттуда большую банку с жидкостью теплого, медового оттенка. Это был прошлогодний яблочный сок. Пора избавляться от его запасов, ведь скоро пойдут яблоки нового урожая, и для свежих консервов нужно освободить полки.  
Увидев банку, Поддатр крякнул и попросил кухонную воронку.  
С тем и другим в лапах он поднялся к себе в комнату на третьем этаже. Когда он снова появился оттуда, в одной лапе у него была бутылка с соком, в другой -- потрепанная книга, экземпляр "Фигни", позаимствованный у Хвостиэля.  
Преданный последователь уже ждал его на лужайке за Моби-домом. Поддатр жестом пригласил его сесть на один из лежаков, на другом расположился сам, поставил рядом бутылку и стал листать книгу, очевидно, в поисках нужной страницы. Найдя то, что искал, философ упер палец в книгу и заговорил.  
Так они с Хвостиэлем проговорили до обеда. Сначала сидя друг напротив друга, потом -- лежа и глядя в небо. Поддатр время от времени прикладывался к бутылке; сделав глоток, задумчиво умолкал, а потом или разражался длинной речью, или восклицал что-то неразборчивое, но, наверное, очень важное.  
За обедом Хвостиэль молчал и не поднимал глаза от тарелки. А Поддатр и вовсе отсутствовал. Он поднялся к себе, попросив Моби-Маму отставить его порцию в сторонку, и даже не греть. 

После еды, когда все разбрелись кто куда, Хвостиэль исчез. Моби-Дин обнаружил его на мостике, перекинутом через ручей. Хвостиэль сидел один-одинешенек, прислонившись к стойке перил и свесив ножки над водой.  
Моби-Дин подошел и сел рядом.  
\-- Ты чего такой задумчивый? -- спросил он.  
Хвостиэль долго молчал.  
\-- Думаю, -- сказал он наконец.  
\-- О чем?  
Хвостиэль не ответил.  
Моби-Дин нащупал рядом с собой, на теплых досках, маленький камешек и бросил его в ручей. Камешек булькнул, и быстрая волна стерла его след.  
\-- У Поддатра экзистенциальный кризис, -- негромко сказал Хвостиэль. -- Он сказал, что я не должен слепо следовать за авторитетами, потому что авторитеты тоже могут заблуждаться. Вместо этого нужно искать свой путь и собственную мудрость, самому для себя определить, что в этом мире фигня, а что достойно внимания и размышления.  
Из всего сказанного Моби-Дин понял только, что Поддатру на редкость фигово.  
\-- Это с ним от волшебной воды? -- спросил он.  
Хвостиэль кивнул.  
\-- Скорее всего. Я все удивлялся, почему на него никак не подействовала вода из шляпы? Изменила рыб, лягушек, лесных зверей, про Бенуа вообще молчу. А Поддатру хоть бы что... Оказывается, подействовала. Знаешь, от него даже сейчас чуть-чуть пахнет, как тогда от реки. Наверное, это навсегда.  
\-- Может, ему жвачку пожевать?  
Эльфф покачал головой.  
\-- Проблема не во рту, -- сказал он и постучал пальцем по лбу. -- Здесь. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что философы так любят яблочный сок? Моби-Мама была несказанно рада, что запасам прошлой осени так удачно нашлось применение, и отправляла наверх одну банку за другой.  
Во время обеда Поддатр не прочь был дёрнуть свежесваренный компот; но за пределами кухни всегда носил с собой бутылку с соком. Располагался ли он на лежаке, созерцая небо; ремонтировал ли Дребездюлину, бродил ли вдоль ручья, что-то бормоча себе под нос, -- бутылка сопровождала его повсюду. Точно так же, как и лёгкий запах волшебной воды. Улавливая этот запах, Моби-Дин всякий раз чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Вода из шляпы сделала так, что знаменитый философ запутался в своей же философии, отчего теперь грустил. А кто принес в Моби-дом волшебную шляпу?..  
Но самым странным было то, что к зрелищу Поддатра с бутылкой, к которому уже привыкли все обитатели Моби-дома, добавился Кромуль. Тоже с бутылкой. Очевидно, Поддатр привил свою любовь к соку и ему. И даже передал часть своего экзистенциального кризиса: хотя Кромуль больше не терял бодрости духа, волшебной водой попахивало и от него. 

Как бы то ни было, философ больше не тяготился обществом торговца антиквариатом. Частенько можно было видеть, как эти двое, привалившись к тёплому брюху Патрика, болтают о чем-то на лужайке и то и дело отпивают из бутылок.  
Поддатр даже отремонтировал телегу, в которой Кромуль возил свой скарб. После этого они запрягли в телегу Патрика и укатили на ней вместе -- на склад, как об'ьяснил торговец. Нужно было выгрузить там нераспроданный товар. В Моби-доме остался только старинный комод -- скрипучий и невозможно разукрашенный резьбой, -- который был выгружен из телеги и поднят, с помощью Моби-Папы, на третий этаж, чтобы занять место в комнате Кромуля.

Телега вернулась через четыре дня. Правил ею изрядно повеселевший Поддатр, а Кромуль сидел рядом, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Вокруг них возвышались тюки и коробки с товаром.  
Громоздкую мебель заменили вещички поменьше: вышитые бисером сумочки, наборы ножей и вилок, латунные вазы, каминные щипцы... Чего только не было в телеге! С таким ассортиментом удобно заниматься выездной торговлей, об'ьяснил Кромуль. За пазухой у него оказалась пачка подарочных сертификатов, один из которых он, как и обещал, тут же бесплатно вручил Моби-Маме.  
А Поддатр продемонстрировал всем посеребренный гаечный ключ со стразами и монограммой.  
Стоит ли говорить, что первое, о чем попросили Кромуль и Поддатр -- принести им банку яблочного сока.

Загадку этого пристрастия, а также запаха волшебной воды, исходившего от неразлучной парочки, неожиданно для себя разгадал Моби-Папа. Впрочем, для всех остальных она ещё надолго осталась загадкой.

Дело было вот как.


	14. Chapter 14

Моби-Папе не спалось. Он только что вернулся из самого захватывающего сафари в своей жизни. Путешествие продолжалось два месяца и привело его в дикие места, где прежде не ступала нога ни одного Моби-тролля. За это время он спас туземного проводника от огромного льва-людоеда, обнаружил два вида речных птиц, неизвестных науке, а также обезвредил колдуна-оборотня, который десяток лет наводил ужас на местное племя.  
После этого он скромно отбыл обратно в Моби-Дол, не снискав регалий и наград, но зато увозя с собой благословение туземцев и любовь к этому простому, но благородному духом народу.  
На письменном столе горела керосиновая лампа с абажуром. На ее свет через открытое окно слетелась всякая крылатая мелочь. С абажура свисали записки: "Осторожно: горячо!" "Соблюдайте безопасную дистанцию!" "Мотылек! Не дай себя обмануть!" "Не всякий свет -- источник жизни!" Но разве кто читает вывески, когда летит на огонек?... Златоглазки, ночные бабочки и жучки ругались, толкались, ойкали, а когда обжигались о стекло, падали на раскрытый Дневник Воображаемых Приключений.  
Из ночного сада тянуло прохладой и запахом травы. Моби-Папа встал с кушетки, снял ночной колпак и потуже затянул пояс на халате. Подойдя к столу, он достал из ящика и открыл жестяную баночку с бальзамом. Баночку он оставил на столе, чтобы букашки могли подлечить свои ожоги. После этого он поднял лампу за стеклянную петельку-ручку и вышел из комнаты.  
Во всем доме царила тишина. Ступеньки поскрипывали, перила холодили лапу. Все обитатели дома видели десятый сон, и никто из них не знал, что мятущаяся душа гонит Моби-Папу из-под давящего потолка на вольный воздух.  
Проходя мимо чулана, Моби-Папа вдруг вынырнул из размышлений и остановился.  
Сначала он не понял, что сбило его мысли с привычного пути, но потом увидел, в чем дело: замок на двери чулана висел как-то неправильно. Боком. Моби-Папа подошёл ближе и повыше поднял лампу.  
Дужка замка была продета сквозь одну петлю засова. Другая оставалась свободной.  
Иными словами, дверь не была заперта.  
С колотящимся от волнения сердцем Моби-Папа протянул лапу и коснулся замка. Дверь дрогнула -- и медленно отворилась на хорошо смазанных петлях.  
Внутри было не совсем темно.  
Моби-Папа заглянул в чулан.  
На полке, приколоченной к стене, едва горела керосинка. Ее оранжевый огонек смутно обрисовывал чьи-то плечи и кепку.  
Моби-Папа шагнул через порог, и свет его лампы окончательно прояснил картину.  
На полу стояла трехлитровая банка -- одна из тех, в которые Моби-Мама закручивает яблочный сок. Банка была наполовину полная, жидкость внутри нее отливала мутной желтизной. А возле банки, держа волшебную шляпу словно сосуд с водой, застыл Поддатр.  
Моби-Папа быстренько сложил два плюс два, и результат ему сильно не понравился. Прямо не понравился совсем.  
\-- Как вам не стыдно всех обманывать?! -- дрожащим от возмущения голосом сказал Моби-Папа. -- А ещё, называется, философ!  
В воздухе стоял кисловатый запах волшебной воды.  
\-- Вы же пообещали, что больше в рот не возьмёте эту отраву! Хороший же пример вы показываете моему сыну и его друзьям!  
Поддатр нагнулся и перелил остаток жидкости из шляпы в банку, после чего поставил цилиндр на пол тульей вниз.  
\-- Ты бы, молодой человек, дверь-то закрыл, -- спокойно сказал он, распрямляясь. -- А то неровен час -- сюда сбежится малышня. Вот тогда пример и правда получится, прямо скажем, фиговый.  
Моби-Папа так растерялся от этой невозмутимой наглости, что взял и притворил дверь.  
\-- Ну вот, другое дело, -- похвалил Поддатр. -- Чем кричать, сначала попробовал бы, из-за чего сыр-бор.  
Он снял с полки, на которой теплилась керосинка, белую кружечку и снова нагнулся, чтобы плеснуть в нее из банки.  
\-- На, -- Поддатр протянул кружку Моби-Папе. -- Глотни.  
Моби-Папа заколебался. В воздухе, кроме кисловатых испарений из шляпы, отчётливо повеяло чем-то, о чем респектабельные предки Моби-семейства -- те самые, чьи портреты висели на кухне и в гостиной -- считали зазорным даже подумать. Безрассудством.  
Но Моби-Папа не зря был известен как отчаянный романтик. За запашком безрассудства он чуял нечто другое -- будоражащий кровь аромат Приключения.  
\-- Держи, не боись.  
\-- Я не и боюсь.  
Моби-Папа несмело взял кружку. Она была холодной. На дне колыхалось что-то темное. Моби-Папа вдохнул, отдернул голову и скривился.  
\-- Не, так не зайдет. Ты глотай -- раз, и все. Одним махом. Главное -- не нюхай.  
Моби-Папа подождал, глядя на кружку и набираясь решимости. Потом быстро поднял ее и опрокинул в рот.  
И, конечно же, понюхал. Ужасная вонь! Его чуть не стошнило, но он мужественно проглотил гадкую жижу. Из глаз хлынули слезы, а в груди как будто заполыхал огонь.  
\-- Караул!.. -- прохрипел Моби-Папа, схватившись за горло. -- Я горю! Горю изнутри!..  
\-- Хорошо пошла, -- где-то далеко сказал Поддатр. -- Закуси.  
И он сунул прямо в зубы Моби-Папе что-то очень жесткое и пахучее. Тот сомкнул челюсти и услышал противный сухой хруст.  
Похрустев этак с полминуты, Моби-Папа осознал, что жуёт сушёную рыбу. Она была жутко солёной.  
\-- Ну как? -- поинтересовался Поддатр.  
Моби-Папа проглотил кашицу из рыбы и прислушался к себе. Огонь в груди сменился мягким теплом, а в голове разлилась некая веселящая муть.  
\-- Это... приятно, -- с удивлением сказал Моби-Папа.  
Поддатр осклабился.  
\-- Ну вот. А ты -- сразу кричать.  
\-- Так вы пьете ради этого ощущения?  
\-- Ты погоди. Один глоток -- это только затравка. Дерябни-ка ещё.  
Поддатр снова плеснул в кружку. Наполнив ее на треть.  
Моби-Папа взял кружку обеими лапами. Он мысленно собрался, уже готовый к тому, что придется испытать, и сделал небольшой глоток. И на этот раз не понюхал. И тут уже сам, вслепую, выхватил рыбу из лап Поддатра и захрустел рыбьими костями.  
Внутри снова разлился жар, сменившийся теплом, а муть в голове словно бы сгустилась.  
\-- Мне хочется петь, -- сказал Моби-Папа. -- Это нормально?  
\-- А то. "Джимми Бивер" -- лучший друг! И язык развяжет, и нужные слова подскажет.  
Поддатр, кряхтя, уселся на пол и прислонился к стене.  
\-- Садись, -- он похлопал по доскам рядом с собой. -- Выпьем, что ли... Кромуль спит, а мне одному квасить тоскливо.  
\-- Выходит, и Кромуль пьет? -- спросил Моби-Папа, присаживаясь тоже.  
\-- А куда он денется. Пьет за милую душу. Он было хотел продавать это пойло в вашей долине, да только оно нестойкое. Держится двое суток, а потом превращается в воду. Народ прочухает, что дело пахнет волшебством, смекнет, где источник счастья, и за шляпой начнется охота. Если ее умыкнут, больше не видать ни бесплатной выпивки, ни денег. Кромуль это понимает, вот и прижал хвост. А ключ от замка я держу при себе.  
Поддатр взял у Моби-Папы кружку и проглотил все, что в ней было.  
\-- Так что от "Джимми Бивера" никому никакого вреда, -- подытожил он. -- Только радость для двух старых алкоголиков.  
Он наклонил банку и наполнил кружку до половины.  
\-- Странно, -- произнес Моби-Папа.  
\-- Что странно?  
Моби-Папа снова завладел кружкой и глотнул -- уже со знанием дела. Правда, немного понюхал -- но сосредоточился на ожидании приятного тепла, поэтому его почти не затошнило.  
\-- Странно -- такой замечательный напиток, а его кто только ни ругает. Почему?  
Поддатр усмехнулся.  
\-- Завтра узнаешь. Ты пей, пей. И закусывать не забывай.

\-- Так, значит, вы это... Наливаете в шляпу яблочный сок? -- через пять минут спросил Моби-Папа.  
У него слегка заплетался язык, поэтому он старался говорить медленно и очень разборчиво.  
Поддатр заметно вздрогнул.  
\-- Ты что?! Ни-ни. Яблочный сок для отвода глаз. В шляпу нельзя наливать ничего, кроме воды.  
\-- А вы что, пробовали?  
\-- Пробовали, -- мрачно ответил Поддатр.  
\-- И что получилось?  
Философ только отмахнулся лапой.*

Ещё через десять минут Моби-Папа никак не мог понять, почему Поддатр, его лучший друг, не знает подробностей его жизни всех до единой. Это было просто-таки оскорбительно. Моби-Папа решил, что нужно немедленно исправить этот крайне досадный недочёт.  
\-- Понимаешь, вот это все, что я пишу... Весь этот Дневник... Это слова и фантазии. И ничего больше.  
\-- Ничего больше.  
\-- Да, ничего. Но ты пойми -- у меня есть мечта. Да, мечта! -- Моби Папа театрально взмахнул лапой.  
\-- И что это за мечта?  
Моби-Папа выдержал паузу -- не столько для того, чтобы произвести фурор среди Поддатра, сколько страшась услышать заветное желание от себя самого.  
\-- Поймать плескуна, -- выдохнул он и свесил голову на грудь.  
\-- Ишь ты! Это такую здоровенную рыбину, что ли?  
\-- Не просто рыбину. Мне нужен плескун, у которого... -- Моби-Папа растопырил пальцы на одной лапе и стал перечислять, загибая их указательным пальцем другой, -- ... жёлтая чешуя... Разноцветный фонтан... Янтарные глаза... И... И нездоровое чувство юмора! Вот!  
Поддатр присвистнул.  
\-- Да ты, никак, замахнулся на Гандалошку.  
\-- Именно! На Гандалошку.  
\-- Нефиговая цель, -- задумчиво произнес Поддатр.-- Знаешь ли ты, сколько раз его пытались поймать? И все впустую.  
\-- В том-то и дело! Я хочу быть первым, кому это окажется по плечу.  
Философ покачал головой.  
\-- Дай-ка глотнуть.  
Он отобрал у Моби-Папы кружку и влил ее содержимое себе в рот.  
\-- Вот что я тебе расскажу... -- он тщательно вытер усы. -- Ты слышал когда-нибудь, почему закрылась Промзона?  
Моби-Папа вздрогнул от Слова, Которое Нельзя Произносить. Он даже ощутил, как приятное воздействие "Джимми Бивера" ослабло.  
\-- Говорят, там произошло нечто страшное, -- тихо ответил он. -- Однажды появился огромный шестикрылый волк, который стал по ночам утаскивать рабочих. И Люди, спасаясь, навсегда покинули проклятое место.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не пренебрежительного смешка, который издал Поддатр.  
\-- Как всегда, все переврали, -- сказал философ. -- Давай-ка еще хлебнем, и я расскажу, как было на самом деле.  
Наполнив кружку, он сделал большой глоток, передал кружку Моби-Папе и повел рассказ.  
\-- Директор Промзоны был очень богат, но захотел еще больше денег. Он построил на побережье консервный завод и стал вылавливать рыбу большими сетями. Всех без разбора -- мальков, стариков, самок, которые только готовились отложить икру... Их убивали, заталкивали в большие жестяные банки и везли в города. Однажды в сеть попался огромный желтый плескун. Его было потащили на берег, но он порвал сеть и ускользнул, а с ним и все, кто попался в тот раз. Рыбаки сказали Директору, что это дурной знак, и отказались ловить рыбу. Тогда он всех уволил и нанял вместо них других... Впрочем, был ли на самом деле желтый плескун -- никому не известно. Это все слухи. Но факт остается фактом. Однажды ночью, когда спали все, кроме сторожей, посреди Промзоны появился здоровенный мопс в разноцветном плаще.  
\-- Мопс? В плаще?!  
\-- Представляешь, да? И вот это создание запрыгнуло на крышу, куда выходили трубы котлов, задрало обе задние лапы -- ну, ты знаешь, как это делают мопсы -- и, как бы выразиться помягче, -- справило малую нужду в трубу главного котла. И котел взорвался.  
\-- Офигеть!  
\-- И не говори... Никто не погиб, хотя многих порезало осколками стекла, когда в жилых корпусах вылетели окна. А мопс исчез, как будто его и не было. Но утром обнаружили, что он, кхм, пометил вторую трубу. А всего их было три. Директор приказал весь день поливать трубу из пожарного шланга, а на ночь выставил по всей Промзоне вооруженную охрану. Но только это не помогло. Мопс появился снова, пули не причинили ему вреда, и так взорвался второй котел. Наутро же оказалось, что роскошный особняк, где жил Директор, помечен весь, до последнего кирпичика. Тогда Директор, который был подлец, но все же не беспросветный идиот, бросил консервный завод, бросил Промзону и уехал навсегда, а вместе с ним и все его рабочие... Вот так оно и было, -- Поддатр глотнул из кружки, занюхал рыбой и зажмурился. -- А ты говоришь -- поймать плескуна.  
Моби-Папа помолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
\-- И что, ты все это видел своими глазами? -- спросил он.  
\-- Я не видел. Но мне рассказала крыса, у которой свекровь в то время жила в директорском доме. Старуха сбежала, когда ушли люди.  
\-- Крысам верить нельзя. Может, про мопса тоже слухи?  
\-- Слухи или нет, а только два котла взорваны, и Промзона опустела.  
Моби-Папа взял кружку и глотнул, не закусывая. У него как будто онемело горло, и выпивка шла совсем легко, как вода.  
\-- Но если так, -- сказал он, -- если Гандалошка и правда настолько опасен...Тогда мне ещё больше хочется его поймать!  
Поддатр повернулся к нему и, прищурив глаза, отпустил долгий и внимательный взгляд.  
\-- А ты, похоже, храбрый малый. Нравишься ты мне.  
\-- Тогда за удачную рыбалку? -- Моби-Папа поднял кружку.  
Поддатр отсалютовал ему рыбой.  
Прошло ещё несколько минут, и то ли шляпная вода повела наступление на мозг, то ли выветрился адреналин, но только Моби-Папа приуныл.  
\-- Что толку в храбрости, когда у меня даже нет корабля? -- пробормотал, разглядывая свое плотное брюшко.  
Поддатр сдвинул кепку на затылок и задумчиво почесал лоб.  
\-- Ну, корабль-то найти -- фигня вопрос.  
Теперь уже Моби-Папа повернулся к Поддатру, навострив уши.  
\-- Есть у меня знакомый морской выдр... Румбус его зовут. Он вроде меня -- философ-механик. Мы даже устраивали философские диспуты -- споры по-вашему, или состязания. Один из них длился, если память меня не подводит, два года и пять месяцев.  
\-- И кто победил?  
\-- Румбус, -- неохотно признал Поддатр. -- У него совершенно подлый левый хук... Ну так вот. Этот прохвост живёт на побережье, в доках бывшего консервного завода. Там ведь все брошено как было -- и корпуса, и корабли. Румбус отремонтировал два траулера средних размеров и сдает их отдыхающим для прогулок. Смекаешь, к чему я веду?  
\-- У него... можно арендовать корабль!  
\-- И не просто корабль, а со всей рыболовной снастью.  
\-- Едем! -- воскликнул Моби-Папа. -- Немедленно едем к Румбусу!..  
Он вскочил, но ноги его почему-то не послушались, и Моби-Папа свалился на пол, больно ударившись коленками.  
\-- И правда, фигли ждать у моря погоды? -- Поддатр неспеша и гораздо более ловко поднялся на ноги. -- Давай-ка помогу.  
Он наклонился, закинул лапу Моби-Папы себе на плечи и помог подняться с пола. Вдвоем они добрались до двери и вышли из чулана. Поддатр прислонил Моби-Папу к стене, а сам вернулся за керосиновой лампой.  
\-- Быстрее... Что ты там возишься? -- торопил Моби-Папа, глядя, как Поддатр закрывает замок.  
У него заплетался язык. Очень хотелось усесться обратно под стену... И, пожалуй, немного вздремнуть. Но Моби-Папа решительно отгонял сонливость.  
\-- Погоди. Все нужно оставить как было, -- бормотал Поддатр. -- Чтобы завтра вопросы не начались...  
Он поднял с пола керосинка и приобнял Моби-Папу за бок.  
\-- Пойдем.  
Моби-Папа лениво переставлял ноги, удивляясь, что они как будто чужие и от этого весело. Когда подошли к двери на улицу, Поддатр не остановился, а вместо этого направился к лестнице.  
\-- Нам... не сюда. Нам в другую сторону, -- вяло запротестовал Моби-Папа. -- Туда. -- Он махнул лапой, указывая на дверь, и чуть не ткнул пальцем Поддатру в нос.  
\-- Сейчас поднимемся... Отдохнем чутка... А потом и поедем, -- уговаривал Поддатр, подводя его к ступеням.  
\-- Ну если только чуть-чуть... -- заколебался Моби-Папа.  
И уснул.  
Поддатр еле смог удержать его от падения, не уронив при этом лампу.  
Философ осторожно опустил Моби-Папу на пол. Тот сразу же провалился к перилам и с умиротворённой улыбкой потерся об них щекой.  
\-- Эх, новички... -- проворчал Поддатр.  
Он поднялся на лестничную площадку и оставил там керосинку, побольше открутив ее фитиль. После чего снова спустился к Моби-Папе.  
Поддатр взвалил немаленького и упитанного тролля себе на спину и потащил его по лестнице вверх.

Никогда ещё Моби-Папа не чувствовал себя так скверно, как на следующее утро.  
\-- О-ох, не могу... -- стонал он, лёжа в постели, пока Моби-Мама бегала вокруг с мокрыми полотенцами и таблетками. -- Кто-нибудь, застрелите меня...  
Его стошнило уже три раза. Сухой и распухший язык с трудом ворочался во рту, а под веки будто сыпанули разбитое стекло. Хорошо хоть, аспирин и глоток воды удержались внутри. От этого немного прошла головная боль.  
В дверь заглянул опухший и помятый Поддатр.  
\-- Доброго утречка! Что у вас тут?  
\-- Муж слегка приболел, -- деловито ответила Моби-Мама. -- Наверное, перегрелся вчера на солнце.  
Моби-Папа возразил ей протяжным стоном.  
\-- Нет ли у вас огуречного рассола? -- спросил Поддатр. -- Капустный тоже пойдет.  
\-- А разве это поможет?  
\-- Мне помогает, -- пожал плечами Поддатр.  
\-- Тогда я мигом. Побудьте пока с ним.  
Моби-Мама убежала.  
Поддатр подошёл к кровати страдальца.  
\-- Что со мной? -- спросил Моби-Папа, обратив на него воспалённый взор. -- Я умру?  
\-- Вообще -- да. Но не сейчас. Это называется похмелье, -- Поддатр усмехнулся. -- Ты ведь хотел узнать, за что ругают "Джимми Бивера"?  
Моби-Папа едва подавил тошноту.  
\-- В жизни больше не возьму в рот эту гадость!..  
\-- И правильно. Нас с Кромулем уже не изменить, а молодым нефиг закладывать за воротник. Острых ощущений лучше искать на трезвую голову... Кстати, не передумал ехать за кораблем?  
Моби-Папа тихонько завыл и отвернулся.  
\-- Ну ничего, -- философ похлопал его по укрытым одеялом ногам. -- Ты полежи, прийди в себя. К вечеру станет легче. И уже завтра будешь как огурчик.

Действительно, вечером Моби-Папе стало получше. Он отправился настолько, что с удовольствием похлебал жидкий супчик и заснул без особых проблем.  
Наутро он бодро встал с кровати. До огурчика было ещё далеко, но он плотно позавтракал, затем пообедал, а к вечеру, когда спала жара, решил совершить моцион вокруг Моби-дома.  
И наткнулся на Поддатра, который отдыхал на лежаке.  
Моби-Папа сел на соседний лежак. Он долго молчал, потом вздохнул и почесал затылок.  
\-- Про корабль -- это вы серьезно? -- спросил он.  
\-- Философы не клоуны, чтобы шутки шутить.  
\-- Но у меня нет таких денег, чтобы арендовать целый траулер...  
\-- Румбус не всегда берет деньги. По настроению. Может прогнать взашей даже с деньгами, а может пустить на корабль задарма... Но я ни разу не видел, чтобы он отказался от бутылки-другой "Джимми Бивера", -- Поддатр подмигнул.  
Моби-Папа скривился. Однако обдумал предложение.  
\-- Но ведь шляпная вода выветрится через двое суток... -- возразил он.  
\-- Ничего. У Румбуса выпивка не живёт больше двадцати четырех часов.  
Моби-Папа подумал ещё.  
\-- Значит, рискнем?  
\-- Почему бы и не рискнуть.  
\-- А если Гандалошка потопит корабль?  
\-- А спасательный плот на что?  
\-- Да, но что мы скажем Румбусу?  
\-- Пусть об этом у тебя голова не болит. Я что-нибудь придумаю, -- и Поддатр опустил козырек кепки на глаза.  
Моби-Папа, однако, не спешил уходить.  
\-- Может, ребятишек с собой возьмём? Пусть поплещутся в море. Заодно и познакомятся с вашим другом, -- предложил он (иногда Моби-Папа был, прежде всего, папой).  
Философ так и подскочил.  
\-- Ну уж нет, -- испуганно сказал он. -- Это совсем лишнее.  
\-- Отчего же?  
\-- Румбус, кхм... сторонник куда более радикальной философской терминологии, чем моя.

На заре те из обитателей Моби-дома, которые успели к этому времени проснуться, стали свидетелями непонятного зрелища. Поддатр и Моби-Папа завели Дребездюлину, погрузили в нее рюкзак с бутербродами, приготовленными Моби-Мамой, и ящик, в котором что-то дзынькало. После чего забрались в нее сами и укатили в сторону реки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если хочешь узнать, во что превратился налитый в шляпу яблочный сок -- спроси сантехника дядю Васю, он расскажет.


	15. Chapter 15

На второй день к вечеру, как раз когда Моби-Мама собиралась разогревать ужин, а Моби-Дин и его друзья валяли дурака где-то недалеко в лесу, на кухню вбежал -- нет, влетел -- Лосярик с непокрытой головой. Его волосы растрепались и облепили мордочку, а шляпу он держал за край и размахивал ею так, будто его атаковала туча мошкары.  
\-- Бежим на реку! -- крикнул Лосярик, взмахнул шляпой и дунул на свою челку, пытаясь убрать ее с глаз. -- Там Моби-Папа! И Поддатр! И корабль!..  
\-- Ничего не поняла, -- сказала Моби-Мама. -- Какой корабль? Ты не мог бы объяснить подробнее?  
Но Лосярика уже и след простыл.  
Вздохнув, Моби-Мама налила в термос клубничный компот, наскоро собрала несколько бутербродов -- для тех, кто не сможет дотерпеть до ужина, сложила все это в корзинку для пикников и отправилась наверх за шляпкой.  
Лосярик тем временем оповестил о загадочном событии всех жителей Моби-дома. Так что к тому времени, как Моби-Мама вышла на улицу, там уже собралась немногочисленная, но очень шумная толпа.  
\-- Спускайся! -- кричал Хвостиэль, задрав голову. -- На реке творится что-то интересное!  
\-- Да ну вас всех, -- ответил сверху голос Укуриэля. -- Раз ужин нескоро, я лучше посплю.  
\-- Где же, где же, где же она?.. -- топчась на месте и разглядывая траву под ногами, бормотал Кромуль. -- Куда я ее уронил?  
Одной лапой он придерживал на плече клетчатое шерстяное одеяло, другой нервно трогал напомаженные волосы.  
К Моби-Маме подбежал Гаффт.  
\-- Давайте мне! -- любезно предложил он, протянув лапы к корзинке для пикников.  
\-- Спасибо! -- Моби-Мама отдала ему корзинку.  
Гаффт тут же сунул ее в лапы Моби-Дину и огляделся вокруг, ужасно гордый собой.  
\-- Ах вот она где! - Кромуль неловко присел и поднял с земли украшенную самоцветами брошь в виде креста.  
\-- А ты уверен, что это необходимо? -- с сомнением спросил Моби-Дин у Лосярика.  
Тот пристраивал под мышкой кожаный мешок волынки.  
\-- Конечно! По такому случаю нужен парадный прием!  
Лосярик через трубку надул мешок, а потом со всей силы на него надавил.  
Гаффт зажал лапами уши и рухнул в траву. Кромуль с перепугу опять выронил брошь. Патрик, из солидарности с волынкой, завыл, вытянув морду вверх.  
\-- Вы что, совсем офонарели?! -- завопил из окна Укуриэль.  
И только Моби-Дин невозмутимо стоял на месте, крепко сжимая ручку корзинки. Он не моргал, и даже кончики ушей застыли.  
\-- Охохонюшки, -- вздохнула Моби-Мама. -- Хорошо хоть термос не разбился!  
Моби-Дин внезапно ожил.  
\-- Мам, подержи-ка, -- он сунул ей корзинку и стремглав забежал в дом.  
\-- Похоже, эта кутерьма надолго, -- проговорил Кромуль, закалывая брошью одеяло на плече...  
Но вот сборы окончены, Моби-Дин вернулся с просветленным видом, Лосярика убедили отложить парадный прием до прибытия на берег, и пестрая компания выдвинулась в путь.  
Патрик бодро тянул за собой тележку с двумя пассажирами. На загривке у него, вцепившись когтями в шерсть, трясся полусонный Бенуа. ("Я с вашими фокусами все равно теперь до ночи не усну, так хоть посмотрю, из-за чего сыр-бор", -- заявил он Моби-Маме, робко напомнившей ему о раннем часе.)

Когда обитатели Моби-Дома добрались до берега, их глазам предстало просто невиданное зрелище.  
Напротив лодочного сарая, посередине реки бросил якорь самый настоящий рыболовный траулер! С капитанской рубкой, радиомачтой и высокой траловой лебедкой! По темно-синему борту корабля тянулась надпись большими белыми буквами.  
\-- Эк-зис-тенция, -- прочитал Гаффт.  
\-- Только иностранцев нам еще не хватало! -- Моби-Мама покачала головой.  
\-- Какие иностранцы? -- возразил Кромуль. -- Вы что, не видите? Это же Поддатр!  
С борта траулера свешивался шторм-трап. Его нижний конец лежал в двухвесельной лодке, которая обычно грелась на песке возле сарая, а сейчас была пришвартована к кораблю. На веслах сидел моряк в бескозырке, со спины и правда похожий на знаменитого философа. Он смотрел вверх и как будто чего-то ждал.  
\-- Да, это Учитель, -- сказал Хвостиэль.  
\-- Идемте же скорее на причал! -- воскликнул Кромуль.  
Когда все до единого забрались на скрипучие доски причала, на корабле обозначилось движение. Дверь капитанской рубки (которая по-морскому называется ходовая) открылась, и из нее показался осанистый Моби-тролль. Его синяя курточка и синяя фуражка с достоинством проплыли над бортом. За ними следом плыла большущая серая шапка с помпоном.  
Моби-тролль по ступенькам взобрался на борт и, повернувшись спиной к компании на берегу, стал спускаться по трапу.  
\-- Да это же папа! -- воскликнул Моби-Дин. -- Папа! -- крикнул он во все горло.  
Не оборачиваясь, Моби-Папа приветственно помахал лапой и продолжил спуск.  
Но вот он очутился в лодке.  
\-- Поднимай! -- крикнул Моби-Папа и махнул кому-то на корабле.  
Обладатель серой шапки до пояса показался над бортом. Это был маленький зверек в безразмерном сером свитере. Черная мордочка даже с такого расстояния казалась очень серьезной.  
Незнакомец принялся ловко выбирать трап.  
Встав на носу лодки, Моби-Папа выпрямился и сложил лапы на груди. Поддатр заработал веслами, и лодка отчалила от корабля.  
Моби-Мама вглядывалась в гордого капитана и все не могла признать в нем своего мужа. Вроде бы перед ее глазами был Моби-Папа, такой же, как и всегда -- солидный, упитанный Моби-тролль, исполненный почтения к своим предкам. Может быть, слегка сутуловатый. Но в тоже время взгляд отмечал и перемены. Кажется, Моби-Папа слегка похудел в щеках и пояснице. Синяя куртка сидела на нем чересчур свободно. А в осанке и посадке головы читалась уверенность, какую обретает только тот, кто следует за своей мечтой. Козырек фуражки и золотые пуговицы на куртке блестели в свете заката... Может быть, у Моби-Мамы разыгралось воображение, но только глаза у Моби-Папы тоже блестели -- хищно и весело, как у настоящего морского волка.  
Пока размеренные махи весел приближали лодку к причалу, все забыли про Лосярика и его парадный прием.  
А зря.  
Резкий, гнусавый вой взлетел в небо, словно перепуганная птица. Встречающие бросились в разные стороны. Моби-Папа подскочил и замахал лапами, лодка зашаталась, едва не опрокинув его в воду. Поддатр от неожиданности упустил весло и теперь, ругаясь на чем свет, яростно вращал оставшимся, подгребая к веслу, плавающему неподалеку.  
Даже Лосярик остолбенел и только хлопал глазами, оглушенный и в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
\-- Сынок, -- осторожно сказал Кромуль, мелкими шажками подходя к Лосярику. -- Дай-ка мне этот достойный инструмент. Я тоже кое-что смыслю в приветственных маршах.  
Заполучив волынку в свои лапы, Кромуль встал у края причала. Он удобно взял кожаный мешок под мышку, положил на плечо длинные трубы, приладил верхнюю дудку к губам, а нижнюю обхватил пальцами наподобие флейты. Кромуль выпрямился -- и над водой полилась величавая мелодия, полная гордости и грусти, как будто кто-то перекинул золотой мост от древних времен к этому летнему вечеру у реки.  
Под торжественную песнь волынки лодка толкнулась боком о причал. Поддатр накинул канат на швартовочный столб, а Моби-Папа между тем выбрался на деревянный настил.  
\-- Что все это значит, дорогой? -- спросила Моби-Мама.  
Моби-Папа подбоченился и обвел всю компанию своим новым взглядом, хищным и веселым.  
\-- Это значит, -- произнес он, -- что мы идем охотиться на плескуна! Отдать концы!

Разумеется, сразу никто никуда не пошел.  
Моби-Мама раздала голодающим бутерброды и налила компот каждому в складной стаканчик. Поддатр и Моби-Папа умяли свои порции за несколько секунд. От обоих исходил слабый запах волшебной воды (который, между прочим, совершенно выветрился из Кромуля. Не иначе, Поддатр передавал этот запах любому, с кем долго и тесно общался).  
\-- А кто это такой в свитере и с серьезной мордочкой, и почему он не сошел на берег? -- поинтересовалась Моби-Мама.  
\-- А это Галс. -- Философ вытер усы. -- Племянник Румбуса, хозяина "Экзистенции". Пока мы будем собирать одежду и прочую фигню, он присмотрит за кораблем.  
\-- Как же так? -- всполошилась Моби-Мама. -- Значит, Галс останется без ужина? Как нехорошо...  
Она вынула из корзинки два последних бутеброда и огляделась, недоумевая, как бы передать их на корабль.  
Поддатр усмехнулся.  
\-- Вы не волнуйтесь. Этот парнишка ночью найдет, чем поживиться. Шведский стол, что называется, у самых ласт.  
Но Моби-Маму было не разубедить.  
Подслеповато моргая, к ней бочком подобрался Бенуа.  
\-- Давайте я отнесу. И, пожалуй, останусь на ночь здесь, заодно и позавтракаю. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на реке сегодня будет спокойнее, чем у вас во дворе.  
Обрадованная Моби-Мама завернула бутерброды в чистую салфетку и завязала узлом. Бенуа подцепил узелок лапой и, грузно взмахивая крыльями, унес его на борт.  
Между тем Поддатр повернулся к Кромулю, окинул взглядом его и волынку и украдкой показал большой палец. Тот кашлянул и, стряхивая хлебные крошки с груди и с инструмента, послал Поддатру взгляд из-под ресниц. Если бы Кромуль был некой южной птицей, плохо знакомой обитателям Моби-долины, вокруг него сейчас красовался бы роскошный переливчатый хвост.

По дороге к Дому Моби-Папа только и говорил, что о мощностях "Экзистенции" и ее превосходной оснастке.  
\-- Сколько же вы заплатили за такой замечательный корабль? -- спросила Моби-Мама.  
Моби-Папа запнулся и пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
\-- За Румбусом числится передо мной должок, -- проговорил Поддатр. -- Вот в качестве уплаты долга он и разрешил арендовать "Экзистенцию" на пару дней.  
\-- Наверное, немаленький такой должок.  
\-- Да уж, нефиговый.  
Моби-Папа облегченно вздохнул и подумал, что отделался легким испугом. А Моби-Мама, вздохнув, мысленно задалась вопросом: когда же ее супруг, наконец, повзрослеет?.. 

Вечер этот получился шумным, а ночь беспокойной.  
Пока не стемнело, Моби-Папа наведался в ледяной погреб, а потом на топчане возле него нарубил замороженного мяса. Румбус обещал назавтра обеспечить экипаж "Экзистенции" наживкой для плескуна -- рыбой, свежевыловленной в море. В этом на морского выдра можно было положиться. Однако плескун -- создание хитрое и осторожное, мало кому удается поймать его с первой затравки. К счастью, и прожорливое тоже, отчего упорному рыболову может в конце концов повезти. Так что наживки нужно было запасти немало, чем больше, тем лучше. Да будет всем известно -- плескун очень любит сырое мясо! Для него оно то же самое, что дождевой червяк или мотыль для речного окунишки.  
(Правда, нашим друзьям предстояла охота на совсем необычного плескуна.)  
Да и Гаффту требовался на обед сочный кусочек белка без термической обработки.

Хвостиэль двадцать минут собирал вещи и два часа уговаривал брата отправиться вместе со всеми на рыбалку. И только когда Хвостиэль не выдержал и сдался ("Очень жаль, но как хочешь"), Укуриэль сменил гнев на милость и все же согласился. Недолгая морская прогулка ему не повредит, но только не рыбалка, боже упаси! Поддатр за ужином сообщил, что Румбус оборудовал на берегу что-то среднее между отелем и комфортабельным пляжем. К услугам отдыхающих два бунгало с душевыми кабинками, шезлонги и решетка для барбекю.  
После этого Укуриэль улегся на бок и захрапел.  
Хвостиэль же запас три бутылки с питьевой водой, сухое топливо, непромокаемые спички, сушеное мясо (еще оставался пакетик от угощения Поддатра), походную аптечку и крем от Комаров. Подумав, он завернул в целлофан и положил в рюкзак свой драгоценный экземпляр "Фигни". Хотя, надо сказать, в последнее время он все реже обращался к мудрости этого трактата.

Моби-Маме тоже идея отдыха на берегу пришлась по душе.  
Пока в духовке выпекался хлеб, она сновала по кухне и кладовке, собирая все, что может пригодиться на пикнике. Столовые приборы, тарелки, сковородки и кастрюли, сахар и соль, растительное масло, варенье и большой мешок муки для оладьев... Всего не перечислить. Когда несколько плотно утрамбованных сумок выстроились на кухне вдоль стены, Моби-Мама достала из духовки хлеб, приготовила на завтра банку с джемом, погасила свет и ушла к себе наверх.  
Но на этом ее хлопоты не окончились. Ведь для пляжа понадобится столько важных мелочей! Солнечные очки, крем для загара, освежающий лосьон...  
Когда была собрана и дамская сумочка тоже, Моби-Мама огляделась и вздохнула. Чего-то ей на пляже будет не хватать...  
Моби-Мама решительно залезла под кровать и вытащила оттуда морской бинокль и акваланг с ружьем для подводной охоты.

А этажом выше потерянно бродил по своей спальне Моби-Дин.  
В общем-то, это была не бог весть какая сложная задача -- сложить вещи в рюкзак. Никаких экзотических штук он брать с собой не собирался. Ну разве что справочник по видам морских существ, подаренный когда-то папой. Но Моби-Дин уже грезил предстоящим путешествием. Вот он стоит на носу корабля, подставив мордочку соленому ветру... Вот озирает бесконечный горизонт с высоты грот-мачты, выискивая взглядом разноцветный фонтан... (Откуда у маленького траулера грот-мачта?.. Но разыгравшееся воображение юного Моби-Тролля не придавало значения таким пустякам). Механически складывая полотенце, доставая из шкафа ветровку, он видел, как через палубу перехлестывают штормовые волны... Мокрый насквозь, он с усилием бредет вдоль фальшборта, цепляясь за канат... Вот огромная волна сбивает с ног Хвостиэля, он катится по палубе, тщетно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, и пропадает за кормой. Миг -- и в море бросается Моби-Дин, случайный свидетель этого происшествия. Он ловко подныривает под волны, и могучие валы проносятся над его головой, не причиняя вреда. Выныривая, он оглядывает бурлящую воду вокруг. В десятке метров от него, на мутно-зеленом склоне волны мелькает черноволосая макушка. Не чуя лап, Моби-Дин за пару секунд преодолевает расстояние до Хвостиэля и хватает его как раз вовремя для того, чтобы уйти на глубину под волной... Вот с корабля к ним летит канат... Вот Моби-Дин с тяжелой ношей в одной лапе упорно поднимается по шторм-трапу... Надежные лапы товарищей, помогающих ему перелезть через борт -- уют и тишина кают-компании -- благодарные синие глаза...  
Тут Моби-Дин очнулся и обнаружил, что стоит посреди комнаты с открытым ртом, держа рюкзак за одну лямку, а вокруг заинтересованно вьется мошкара.  
С колотящимся сердцем он добрел до кровати и сел на нее, бросив рядом рюкзак.  
Единственное, что ему нужно, что важно в завтрашнем путешествии -- нет, не поимка плескуна. И не награда от Моби-Папы. Все это -- и азарт охоты, и восторг от неуклонного движения корабля -- будет неполным, если страсть к Приключению не разделит с Моби-Дином лучший друг.  
Как здорово было бы ночевать сегодня в одной комнате, вместе собирать вещи, обсуждать предстоящий поход...  
На самом деле, нужно увидеть Хвостиэля прямо сейчас.  
Моби-Дин взял фонарь, выскользнул из своей спальни и, остерегаясь ступать на особо скрипучие доски, подкрался к комнате, где ночевали братья-эльффы.  
За дверью было слишком уж тихо. Сколько он не прислушивался, слышал только приглушенный дверными досками, басовитый храп Укуриэля. Наверное, Хвостиэль тоже уже улегся спать...  
\-- Ты что там делаешь? -- спросил за спиной тонкий голос.  
Моби-Дин подпрыгнул и оглянулся.  
На пороге своей комнаты стоял Гаффт -- в ночном колпаке и длинной белой ночной сорочке. Гаффт подозрительно щурил глаза.  
\-- Ничего не делаю, -- сердито прошептал Моби-Дин. -- Мимо проходил.  
Приняв как можно более беззаботный вид, он вернулся в спальню, закрыл дверь и печально повесил нос.  
Моби-Дин оставил фонарь на столе и снова сел на кровать. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Он оперся локтями о коленки и положил голову в ладони.

А между тем на палубе корабля, освещенной звездами, приступили к ужину из сырой рыбы Бенуа и только что обсохший Галс.  
\-- Ты не волнуйся, -- сказал Бенуа. -- Я никому не расскажу о том, что видел. Хвост даю на отсечение.


	16. Chapter 16

\-- Вечно всякая мелюзга путается под ногами, -- проворчал Укуриэль, едва не столкнувшись на лестнице с Гаффтом.  
Гаффт бежал наверх; Укуриэль, сонный и недовольный, спускался вниз, прижимая к груди ломброзатор.  
\-- Что им стоило поставить будильник на полчаса позже? -- пожаловался он.  
Ступеньки едва виднелись в полумраке. Небо в окошках было ясным, но еще сереньким, как мышиная шкурка.  
\-- Пока доберемся до реки, уже совсем рассветет, -- сказал Хвостиэль, который шел рядом с братом, закинув по рюкзаку на каждое плечо. -- Тогда на пляже будем часа за полтора до полудня. Моби-Папа говорит -- чем раньше отчалим, тем больше шансов выследить плескуна... Эх, жаль, что ты не с нами!  
\-- И правда, огорчение какое! Вы или ничего не поймаете, или пойдете на корм акулам. А я хоть на пляже позагораю. Ты не в курсе, есть ли у этого Румбуса свежая пресса?  
\-- Здорово, мальчуки! -- раздался сверху противоестественно бодрый голос.  
Кромуль спускался по лестнице, излучая туристический азарт. Его белый летний костюм был так накрахмален и отглажен, что скрипел при каждом шаге. На шею Кромуль повязал яркий шелковый платок, а в лапах нес удочку и несессер.  
За ним Поддатр, покряхтывая, волок два здоровенных баула. (Среди прочего, Кромуль прихватил с собой винтажный китайский зонтик от солнца и антикварную ночную вазу.)  
Мимо с топотом промчался Гаффт. Оказавшись на улице, он кинулся к своей парусиновой сумке, лежащей на траве, и сунул в нее лупу для чтения. После чего выпрямился и вздохнул с облегчением, довольный, что ничего не забыл.  
Так он вздыхал уже третий раз. Помимо лупы, в сумке теперь лежали деревянная рогатка для поиска воды, радио на солнечных батарейках, пакетик с семенами Хатифнаттов, циркуль и альпеншток. Не столь уж бессмысленный набор для морского путешествия -- ведь Гаффт готовился к тому, что судно может потерпеть крушение, и их выбросит на необитаемый остров. Особенно полезными оказались бы семена Хатифнаттов. Эти существа, правда, не годятся в пищу плотоядным, да и вегетарианцам тоже, да и вообще неизвестно, с'ьедобны ли они они хоть для кого-нибудь -- слишком уж неаппетитны на вид. Зато, едва успев прорасти и созреть, Хатифнатты сразу же начинают строить лодки из любых подручных материалов.  
Недалеко от Гаффта и его сумки, удобно устроившись на траве, Лосярик едва слышно наигрывал на губной гармошке. Рядом нетерпеливо постукивал копытами Патрик, уже запряженный в телегу.  
Моби-Папа только что погрузил в телегу последнюю из сумок, стоявших на кухне, и теперь вытирал мокрый лоб кисточкой на хвосте.  
\-- Приветствую бравого капитана! -- воскликнул Кромуль, едва увидев Моби-Папу. -- Каков метеопрогноз на сегодняшний день? Благоприятный ли для водных моционов?  
\-- Пойдем при легком западном ветре. Если только он не нагонит дождя, видимость будет превосходная до горизонта.  
\-- Ни фига он не нагонит, -- отозвался Поддатр. -- Я строго-настрого запретил Галсу мыть окна в ходовой. А Румбус, тот сроду окна не моет...  
Моби-Мама вышла из дома в последнюю очередь. Окинув всех взглядом из-под накрашенных ресниц, она поправила панамку и, держа на локте дамскую сумочку, подошла к Моби-Папе. Тот совершенно смутился, сорвал с головы фуражку и поцеловал супруге лапку.  
\-- Дорогая, ты сегодня прелестна, -- пробормотал он.  
\-- Не выдумывай, дорогой. Я прелестна всегда, -- Моби-Мама оглянулась. -- Ну что, все в сборе? Тогда какого фига, то есть, чего ради резину тянем? В путь!  
\-- В путь! -- отозвался нестройный, но радостный хор.  
Но не успел Патрик сделать первый шаг, как вдруг раздался истошный вопль:  
\-- Подождите!  
Вопил Гаффт.  
\-- Подождите! Забыл! Я сейчас! -- и Гаффт припустил обратно к дому, бормоча: -- Ножницы, ножницы...

Дорога к реке и погрузка на корабль обошлись без особых происшествий. Лодка курсировала между причалом и "Экзистенцией," доставляя к кораблю пассажиров и ручную кладь. Галс, по-прежнему облаченный в свитер и огромную шапку, сбросил вниз шторм-трап. Он же втягивал наверх нетяжелые сумки и рюкзаки и подавал лапы тем, кто карабкался по трапу, помогая им перелезть через борт.  
Пустую телегу оставили возле лодочного сарая, так как Патрик отправлялся в плавание вместе со своим хозяином.  
Из-за этого хозяина и случилась самая долгая заминка. Кромуль оказался совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы карабкаться по деревянным перекладинам вверх. Если бы не насмешливый взгляд Поддатра, сидевшего на веслах, Кромуль, пожалуй, дал бы задний ход и вернулся в Моби-дом.  
Почесав макушку сквозь редеющие волосы и обреченно махнув той же лапой, Кромуль уцепился за веревочные перила и полез наверх, кряхтя и ругаясь себе под нос. К тому времени как он схватился за протянутую ему лапу Галса, его белый костюм помялся, промок от пота и испачкался на коленках.  
\-- Эх-х... -- выдохнул он, стоя на палубе обеими ногами. -- Кажется, я уже сыт по горло этим приключением...  
Однако чуть позже Поддатр, хлопнув Кромуля по плечу и поздравив с моряцким крещением, снова привел того в бодрое расположение духа.  
В самом начале погрузки над путешественниками в воздухе мелькнул Бенуа. Он бросил сверху едва внятное "доброе утро" и тут же улетел в сторону Моби-дома.  
\-- Что это с ним? -- удивилась Моби-Мама. -- Всегда так учтив, а тут...  
\-- Не бери в голову, дорогая, -- улыбнулся ей Моби-Папа. -- Он, должно быть, просто не выспался.  
(На самом деле, у Бенуа страшно чесался язык рассказать Моби-семейству все-превсе. Но хвост дороже.)  
Тяжелую поклажу подняли с помощью траловой лебедки через слип -- кормовой уклон палубы к воде, -- а потом тем же манером переместили на корабль и Патрика. Все-таки трудно карабкаться по трапу вверх, если ты собака и к тому же на копытах.

Надо сказать, Румбус изрядно постарался, превращая траулер в прогулочный корабль. Каюты в пассажирском отсеке были обставлены словно гостиничные номера. Холодильник в трюме сохранился, туда было отправлено сырое мясо и другие не любящие солнце продукты. На палубе, позади ходовой, разместились два шезлонга. Один из них сразу же заняла Моби-Мама. Второй оккупировал Кромуль, а Патрик растянулся у его ног.  
Моби-Дин, Лосярик и Гаффт толклись в ходовой, разглядывая приборы; но, когда заработал двигатель и "Экзистенция" дала два гудка, их бесцеремонно выставили за дверь. В ходовой остались Моби-Папа, Поддатр и Галс, который вел корабль с уверенностью заправского рулевого.  
А Моби-Дин и его друзья побежали на форпик, то есть, носовую часть корабля.  
Ступни ощущали едва заметную вибрацию палубы -- работу мотора. Уцепившись за тонкое, но крепкое ограждение, Моби-Дин наблюдал, как справа и чуть впереди "Экзистенции" скользит ее тень. Пахло водой, чуть-чуть машинным маслом и совсем немного лесом, обрамлявшим берега. Навстречу кораблю по реке бежали легкие волны, но "Экзистенция" их едва замечала. Вот когда корабль выйдет на открытый водный простор, и волны выгнутся упругими спинами... От восторга у Моби-Дина по спине побежали мурашки.  
\-- Представляете, как нас будет шатать на море? -- сказал он, повысив голос, чтобы его не заглушил шум воды и двигателя.  
\-- Уй, страшно! -- пропищал Гаффт.  
\-- Сначала доплывем до пляжа, -- возразил рациональный Лосярик. -- А там посмотрим.  
Моби-Дин посмотрел на него, потом на Гаффта. Оба разглядывали реку. Лосярик чуть хмурился, Гаффт морщил нос.  
Что-то было не так. Как будто хотелось услышать какой-то другой ответ, хотя оба его друга были правы и ответили каждый в своем духе.  
Но чего-то недоставало.  
Восторг Моби-Дина сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и печальной тряпочкой повис на борту.  
А потом то, чего недоставало, подошло справа и тоже уцепилось за ограждение. Хвостиэль поднял мордочку и понюхал воздух.  
\-- Какой свежий ветер! -- сказал он. -- Представляете, сколько всего он видел, прежде чем прилететь сюда?  
Гаффт и Лосярик, как хорошие друзья, вежливо понюхали воздух. Но ничего не сказали.  
\-- Этот ветер родился на самом Севере, -- продолжал Хвостиэль. -- Пролетел над ледяными просторами океана, потом над морями, над горами; он видел острова и корабли... Представляете, мы дышим ветром, который облетел полмира! -- и Хвостиэль обратил свои загадочные синие глаза на Моби-Дина.  
Гаффт дунул в воздух.  
\-- А теперь какой-нибудь утконос вдохнет воздух, который выдохнул я!.. Ой! Ты чего толкаешься, Лосярик?  
Немного отвернувшись, но кося глазами на Моби-Дина, Хвостиэль набрал полную грудь воздуха -- и выдохнул его через сложенные трубочкой губы.  
Как будто легкое перо задело Моби-Дина по щеке.  
Склонив голову набок, Хвостиэль прищурил глаза, и на щеке у него обозначилась ямочка.  
\-- Гаффт, пойдем на корму, -- сказал Лосярик.  
\-- Да что там интересного?..  
Но Лосярик уже шагал по палубе, упрямо таща Гаффта за лапу, который так и норовил оглянуться.

Моби-Дин не искал случаев остаться наедине с Хвостиэлем -- это случалось как бы само собой и всегда внезапно. Хвостиэль был молчалив, но на свой, особенный манер -- в воздухе как будто разливалось ожидание, что Моби-Дин заговорит первым. И, чем дольше затягивалось молчание, тем хуже у Моби-Дина работала голова. Вот и сейчас -- Хвостиэль безмятежно разглядывал пейзаж, подставляя мордочку ветру; а Моби-Дин в панике пытался найти тему для разговора. Как назло, вблизи не было ни настольных игр, ни волшебных единорогов, а по обоим берегам однообразно тянулся лес.  
Краем глаза Моби-Дин видел, как возле ноги эльффа подрагивает кончик хвоста. Синяя ленточка, как всегда, развязалась. Моби-Дин было открыл рот -- и тут же закрыл. Про ленточку он уже говорил в тот день, когда они встретили Кромуля.  
\-- А где Укуриэль? -- спросил Моби-Дин и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка: меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось говорить об этом брюзге.  
\-- В каюте. Его укачивает.  
Моби-Дин недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\-- Да брось! Нас еще и не начинало качать.  
Хвостиэль пожал плечами.  
\--Укуриэль чувствительный...  
\-- Какашка он, а не чувствительный, -- проворчал Моби-Дин.  
По дороге от дома до реки Моби-Дину очень хотелось врезать старшему эльффу по его зловредной башке. Облаченный в черный пиджачишко, Укуриэль ехал на телеге, рылся в своем рюкзаке и брюзжал, что Хвостиэль забыл положить ему панамку.  
\-- Не переживай, -- сказал ему Хвостиэль. -- Хочешь -- возьми мою.  
\-- Вот еще! -- возмутился Моби-Дин. -- Тебе она в море нужнее! Пусть себе из газетки сделает. Или уйдет под навес.  
\-- Ага, буду я как дурак весь день торчать под навесом...  
\-- Если такой привередливый, мог бы сам рюкзак себе собрать!  
\-- А тебя, тролль, вообще никто не спрашивает!  
\-- Будет вам ссориться, молодые люди, -- примирительно сказал Кромуль, который тоже ехал на телеге. И обратился у Укуриэлю: -- Не желаете ли, юноша, приобрести старинный бамбуковый зонтик? Качество -- сейчас такого не найти, цена -- просто сказка!  
Укуриэль что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Моби-Дин разобрал только "засуну" и "раскрою"...  
\-- Гляди, -- Хвостиэль легонько задел Моби-Дина локтем и кивком указал на правый берег.  
Вдалеке над лесом завиднелись уцелевшие трубы Промзоны.  
Моби-Дин с полминуты помолчал, вспоминая недавнее ночное приключение.  
\-- Интересно, как там Малышка? -- проговорил он. -- Наверное, скучает...  
\-- Может быть, ей не так уж и скучно в окружении других машин.  
\-- А может, они всегда завидовали, что Поддатр ухаживает за ней и любит больше, чем остальных.  
Хвостиэль почесал кончик носа.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, зачем ему охота на Гандалошку? Это же его мечта, а твоего папы. И это опасно... Ты ведь понимаешь, что это очень опасно?  
\-- Еще бы! -- Моби-Дину вдруг стало так радостно и волнительно, что он выпрямился, сжав ладонями перила. -- Вот это-то и интересно!  
Хвостиэль задумчиво кивнул, глядя на волны.  
\-- Может, Поддатр хочет показать, какой он храбрый, чтобы произвести впечатление на Кромуля, -- предположил Моби-Дин.  
\-- Кромуль и без этого впечатлен так, что дальше некуда.  
\-- Ну тогда ему просто все пофиг. И опасность тоже.  
\-- А может, Учитель ищет что-то, что оказалось бы не фигней? И не может никак отыскать...  
В голосе Хвостиэля прозвучала грусть. Моби-Дин нахмурился, разглядывая сосредоточенную мордочку в профиль.  
\-- А ты почему идешь на охоту? -- ляпнул он и тут же испугался, не слишком ли он личный задает вопрос.  
Хвостиэль повернулся к нему, заглянул в самую душу своими лучистыми глазами -- и улыбнулся.

В это время в ходовой Моби-Папа, наблюдая за двумя сорванцами, очень уж спокойно стоящими у перил, ухмыльнулся и протянул лапу к ручке гудка.  
\-- Не надо, -- сказал Поддатр, положив лапу ему на плечо.  
\-- Представляешь, как они подпрыгнут? -- Моби-Папа, предвкушая шалость, сам не заметил, как перешел на "ты".  
\-- Не надо. Пусть поговорят.


End file.
